Gamer
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Kirin Itchiki was only 9 when his mutant power manifested and it was the weirdest mutant power ever in his opinion. His life became an RPG after that. He'd been walking home from middle school happy about his latest mock exam when a car came swerving toward him. He just suddenly was surrounded in a shield of crackling energy. People on street stared at him . The car had stopped and
1. Chapter 1

Kirin Itchiki was only 9 when his mutant power manifested and it was the weirdest mutant power ever in his opinion. His life became an RPG after that. He'd been walking home from middle school happy about his latest mock exam when a car came swerving toward him. He just suddenly was surrounded in a shield of crackling energy. People on street stared at him . The car had stopped and everyone was safe. Kirin had been confused and had stared at his hands he'd thrown them up to protect himself then his shield had appeared. He looked outside his shield to see that he could see bars above people's heads along with names and levels.

"What's going on?" he cried, "Help me! Someone help! What's going on?"

He wore black shorts, a white sailor shirt with blue color and a red tie , he wore a hat on his head it was white with black trim, he wore black sneakers, he wore a black satchel that rested on his left hip, his black hair was short his bangs wisped down on the left side of his face and his eyes were a dark almost black color and he was short and baby faced.

He was scared.

"Calm down!" a voice called. A man was standing there an American by the looks of him. He wore a black suit with a gold X on the chest and a gold belt with a red X in the had a thin black visor with a red lens covering his eyes. "Listen to me, kid ! You need to remain calm try and gain control!"

"How do I do that Cyclops?!" he yelled, the man looked startled but that was the name he was seeing above the man's head. "Help me!"

"Take deep breaths and try and clear your mind!" Cyclops called back. Other people in colored suits appeared at his side. "Try to imagine your shield vanishing back into your body. Close your eyes and calm down."

Kirin did as he was told. He heard people gasping then sirens. He opened his eyes his shield was gone. He blinked up at the people wearing the suits and walked over to them.

"Thank you." He said and bowed. "I am grateful. "

"We'll have to do this later , kid." Cyclops said, "The police are coming and we'll get into trouble. Let Storm take you. She'll take you home and we'll follow."

A black woman wearing black leather pants that fit perfectly black high heeled boots, A silver belt with an X on it, a black shirt with gold around her breast area and a black cloak. Her hair was long and white.

"I have to pick you up." she said. Kirin nodded he didn't know why but he felt he could trust these people. She picked him up and they flew into the air. "Where to?"

He gave her directions to his house and they landed. He was glad he lived deep on the outskirts of town in a forest area. His parents were shocked when Storm landed and set him down.

Kirin screamed as he heard a loud noise coming toward the house and his shield shot up again surrounding him in a sphere.

"Not again!" he cried. A jet was landing and the people in colored suits were getting off. "Help me!"

"Just do what you did last time." Cyclops told him in a calm voice. "It's okay. No one here is going to hurt you. Just calm down."

Kirin nodded and forced himself to remain calm. He shield slowly retracted back into his body.

"Good job." Cyclops told him with a smile. "You're learning very quickly. Is this the first time you've manifested your powers?"

"Yes." Kirin replied, nodding. "I'm Kirin Itchiki and I've never had these powers before."

* * *

Kirin was now sitting at the dining room table on his cushion across from the people he now knew were called the X-Men. They were mutants like him. That was what he was it seemed odd and his family didn't seem to like the idea. His mother and father were upset with him his little brother and sister confused. His youngest sister was too little to even know what was going on.

"Our son is not a freak!" Kirin's dad stated.

"No he isn't." cyclops stated, "He's a mutant. You saw his powers for yourself. He needs to be trained to control them or something bad might happen to him. Prof. Xavier says the X-Gene runs in your family. Just because you did not manifest powers doesn't mean that your children wont. "

"X-Gene?" Kirin asked , "I don't understand."

"You don't need to!" his mother shrieked. "You people are no longer welcome here! Leave at once!"

They went. Kirin felt his parents look at him.

"Get your things packed you are going to stay with your aunt in Shizuoka."

"Yes, Father." Kirin got up not even bothering to argue. He went to his room and began packing his things. They lived in a cold region near Mount . Fujisama but Shizuoka was right at the base it was bound to be colder there. He didn't really care he was confused. His powers. He was a mutant? An X-Gene? He didn't understand what any of this meant. All he knew was he was different and he needed to figure out how these powers worked. "What's wrong with me? "

* * *

His aunt and uncle were glad to see him and sent him to a room that was to be his while they argued with his parents. He hadn't been allowed to change as soon as he'd had everything packed they'd been loaded in the car and brought here. He didn't bother unpacking. He just lay his bags down then went outside. It was beautiful here. He wondered if he could summon his shield on his own. His closed his eyes and pictured his shield around him. When he opened them it was there. His mother screamed grabbing her chest. He hadn't known that they had come looking for him he lowered it making it vanish it was getting easier to control.

"I'm sorry, mother." he apologized, "I heard something that scared me." It was a lie but he didn't care they were getting rid of him because he could do this. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry." his aunt said, kindly. "You go on and use that power of yours whenever you want. It is nothing to be ashamed of. "

He liked his aunt. He could only remember meeting her once before when he was really little his mother was his aunts sister but they didn't talk.

"What is it you can do?" his uncle asked, "What was that?"

"A Shield I guess." he said, "I'll try to bring it up so you can see." He closed his eyes and pictured it and heard a gasp. He opened his eyes it was up. So he could control it! He just had to picture it up and down. He could do that! "See. it seems to be made of some kind of energy. "

"Oh, wow." His uncle said with a whistle. "how long have you been able to do this?"

"A few hours." He lowered his shield. "I'm getting the hang of it. "

His uncle smiled fondly at him.

"Well, why don't you go have a look around stay close to the resort though."

His new home was a ski resort. He nodded and ran off.

* * *

"Cyclops!" A bunch of warmly dressed people turned. Kirin had been exploring when he'd come across this group. Being able to see names and levels he knew them to be the X-Men.

"Huh?" They looked at him. "What are you doing here, kid?"

"My aunt and Uncle own the resort." he pointed back the way he came. "Are you guys staying here? I just came to live here."

"We are." Cyclops said, "How'd you know it was us? We look different out of uniform."

"I can see your names and levels. " he pointed above their heads. "Right there. You're Scott Summers A.K.A Cyclops Race: Mutant. I know your age and power as well. You have Optic Blasts. "

"That's some power you got." The named Kitty Pryde or Sprite said. "So your parents brought you here?"

"Yeah, they say I'm going to live here now." he shrugged, "Oh, I think I got the hang of it watch." he summoned his shield just by imagining it around him. His eyes open. "See. I tried earlier when I wasn't scared and I could do it."

"You learn quick." The one named Logan grunted. "Not many new mutants catch on to their power this fast."

Kirin shrugged his shield going away.

"I bet if I had a dangerous power like Cyclops I probably wouldn't." Kirin said simply.

"You can see how old we are." Storm said, "How old are you? "

"I'm 9."

* * *

They talked more as they headed back to the resort. Kirin was happy to meet mutants like himself and asked all sorts of questions.

"Oh, Kirin!" his aunt rushed to him and hugged him when he got back. "Thank God I thought you got lost. "

"I did." he stated simply. "But these people helped me find my way back."

"Oh, sweetie please be more careful." she smiled at the X-men "Thank you for bringing Kirin back ."

"No problem." Scott said, "He's a nice kid."

* * *

Kirin was in his room that night practicing when he got another shock of what his power could do.

 **Shield Level up!**

 **Shield Level 2!**

It appeared on a green screen infront of him.

"It's like my online RPG's!" He cried, "Or the one's I read about in Manga! So this can't be my only power can it? I can learn more. I wonder how though. "

He sat inside his shield seeing how long he could keep it up. He was thinking.

"If I can project my shield by just wanting to protect myself maybe wanting to attack something will allow me to use an offensive skill. "

He lay down in his futon arms behind his head and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

* * *

He woke to screaming. His shield was still up and it was dawn.

 **Shield Level up!**

 **Shield Level 9!**

"Gotta love that!" He got up and ran around trying to find the screaming. Robots were attacking people. The X-Men were there in uniform. "Leave them alone!"

"Kid!" Sprite yelled, "Run!"

Kirin frowned. The robots were heading for him. He imagined his shield blasting power outward . The robot was blasted back.

 **Power learned!**

 **Shield Force!**

"I did it!" he cheered. "Okay, then lets keep it up."

They seemed to be focusing on him even though the X-men were fighting them too. So he kept blasting them away it appeared that they couldn't get through his shield.

 **Shield Force Level Up!**

 **Shield Force Level 2!**

Kirin began sweating and tiring a bit. This was a lot of work using the two of them like this.

"You're doing great, kid!" A girl dressed in red with flaming red hair called her name was Jean a.k.a Phoenix. "Just hang in there! We've almost cleared them out!"

"I'll try!" he called back. "But this is really hard!"

"If you can't do it run!" Wolverine yelled.

Kirin huffed and focused on his shield. He ran over to Sprite and pictured letting only her into his shield as he stopped in front of her. She was accepted in just as a green laser blast hit the shield.

"Like thanks." She patted his head. "I would have been able to faze in time. "

"Team Request X-Men!" he yelled, screens appeared in front of all of them. "Press yes!" he yelled to them. All of them looked startled but did as he said. "We're a team now!"

He didn't know what possessed him to try that but his power was just like a game.

"It's like one of Iceman's games." Sprite said.

"Yeah. That's my power." He told her. "I discovered what it was last night. "

Sprite gasped as more lasers rained down on them.

"Don't worry!" He called, to everyone. "They can't get through my shield. Their lasers are only Level 1 . I leveled my shield up to 9 last night ! We're fine!"

"Hey, in Iceman's game he can heal can you do that?" Sprite asked, she was holding her arm.

"Dunno." he shrugged, "Hold on. " He focused he imagined his shield healing them.

 **Power unlocked!**

 **Shield Heal!**

"Alright!" he cheered as Sprite's arm healed, "Go tell the others!"

She nodded and fazed into the ground and out of his shield. Moments later Cyclops arrived with Storm both easily entering his shield he healed both of them they thanked him then left. Jean came to heal too. Wolverine kept hacking and slashing.

 **Shield Heal Level up!**

 **Shield Heal Level 2!**

"perfect. I can heal more that way. " He said to himself. "Oh , no, I can't hold my shield anymore."

His shield vanished into him. His eyes got big he was defenseless right now. Luckily the others killed the remaining robots quickly. He fell on to his butt breathing hard and sweating.

"Good job." Wolverine patted Kirin's head. "You did good, kid. You learned two new powers and used them effectively. "

"Thanks, but I'm tired." he rubbed his eyes. "I think I over did it."

They all chuckled at him.

"if it wasn't for that healing power we'd be goners." Ororo said, "Sprite and I were really hurt."

"No problem..." He yawned. "Can one of you carry me to my room I dont want to go to school."

More chuckles.


	2. Chapter 2

The X-men had left before Kirin had waken. It was two weeks later and he could really use them. He was sitting in his new class when suddenly the windows had busted sending glass everywhere. He was on his feet in his shield in seconds.

"Everyone who was hurt come into my shield!" he yelled, Kids ran into it as he let them and he healed them. When that was done he climbed out the window thankful they were on the first floor. He was adjusting his bag when he saw the robots. "Shit! I gotta run! Don't worry they'll follow me! Call my aunt!"

With that he ran. The robots followed there were only two and well withing his level of dealing with . Once he was on the school field where there weren't as many people and he had a big area to work with he let them get close before using his Shield Force and blowing them up.

"So you're the baby mutant." A man looking like a tiger arrived. "Here, little one."

Some other people in colorful uniforms arrived too prompting Kirin to run for his life with his shield up. They chased him.

* * *

"Team Call!" he yelled after an hour. "X-Men! X-Men it's Kirin Itchiki from Japan remember me?"

"This is Cyclops." Cyclops' voice said, "We remember. Are you doing okay?"

"NO!" he yelled, "Some people are chasing me! They're mutants like us! One ...One kind of looks like some kind of tiger and ...and one keeps throwing metal at me! My Shield is holding but I'm scared and I don't think I'll be able to attack them."

"What are there names?" It was Wolverine.

"Uhm...hang on." Kirin looked over his shoulder. "Sabertooth and Magneto. "

"We're on our way!" Cyclops declared, "X-Men to the X-Jet! Kirin listen you have to keep ahead of them. Head into the forest or mountains. "

"Okay!" Kirin agreed, he was already doing that. "Please hurry!"

He ended the call and headed into the forest leading to the mountains in the last two weeks he'd become at home here. He let his shield down and imagined himself jumping into a tree like a ninja . He jumped and landed in a tree.

 **Power Unlocked!**

 **Ninja Jump!**

"Perfect." Kirin gasped. "Now to train the heck out of this new power!"

He quickly began jumping from tree to tree as fast as he could. He quickly found out that Sabertooth could track his scent and had reflexes like Wolverine. His shield came in handy whenever the cat caught up with him. He also learned he could do flips in the air and grab onto things. Good thing he was always so good at gym.

* * *

He was getting tired but kept moving. Night was coming on fast.

"Kirin!" Jean was in his head. "Can you hear me?!"

"Yeah, and I wish I couldn't ! Couldn't you have just used the Team Call?! It should work!"

'Sorry, but we're almost to your location. We sent Wolverine on ahead but he'll be side tracked by Sabertooth."

"Anything to get that crazy guy away from me!" Kirin cried, "I've been dodging him all day!"

'We're coming head toward your aunts.'

"Okay!"

Kirin took off jumping he didn't think he'd grind his Ninja Jump so high today. He heard noise and looked to see a guy made of ice creating an ice path threw the trees and riding on it. He jumped as hard as he could and landed on the guys back

"Hi, Iceman!" He said, "Team Invite." A screen popped up he clicked yes for the man. "So I'm Kirin nice to meet you."

"You too, kid." Iceman said, a little stunned. "Which way am I going?"

Kirin pointed to the last place he'd run into Magneto and they headed that way sure enough when they arrived a battle was going on.

"Oh, no Sprite!" Kirin jumped down summoning his shield. He grabbed her just in time a metal pole had almost gone right through her. "I can't fly!"

They ended up fazing into the ground and popping back out safely .

* * *

"Am I glad to see you!" Sprite hugged him. "A heal please?"

"My pleasure." He healed her.

"Thanks! Stay in your shield and if you think you can attack do so!"

He nodded as she ran out of his shield. He invited Rouge and Gambit as they were new to him as well. Both accepted just to make the screen vanish.

He tackled Rouge out of the way of Sabertooth and quickly healed her. Gambit suddenly appeared within his shield dodging Magneto.

"Handy little sweetheart you are." Rouge said, "But I wanted Sabertooth to get close."

"What?" Kirin wondered. Then glanced above her. "Oh, your power is to take others powers. Sorry, I react when I think people are gonna get hurt. "

"It's okay." she chuckled, "You keep doing that and we'll get you home safe."

"I hope so."

* * *

They were able to drive of Magneto and Sabertooth Wolverine got stuck carrying a tired Kirin back to the Resort.

"Oh, thank you!" Kirin's aunt and uncle cried as they tucked Kirin in to bed. "Oh, thank you for coming and saving him! We were so worried when the school called!"

"It's no problem." Cyclops said, "We protect mutants. We would actually like to talk to you about sending him to our school for mutants. "

"A school for mutants?" Uncle asked. "In New York? That's where you said you were from right?"

"Right." Cyclops said, he laid some pamphlets out on the floor between them"This is our school. We teach the children ourselves. Not just how to control their powers but in a wide verity of other subjects as well. Normal school subjects from all around the world. Mutants from all around the world gather at our school so he will be exposed to a wide verity of people and cultures . "

They discussed things late into the night then again when Kirin woke up. He was excited about the idea. That's how he found himself on the X-Jet bound for New York. With all of his bags in the cargo hold.

* * *

"Don't worry so much." Kitty laughed as they neared the school ."You'll do fine and make tons of friends. People here are just like you. Mutants."

"Yeah, but my mutation is a little...weird." Kirin sighed, "You said yourself you've never seen a power like mine. "

"Well, that's true but don't worry about it." Scott said, as they all got off the jet. He patted Kirin's head. "Come on, kid, it's time to meet the professor."

"I'm scared." he instantly clung to Logan which shocked everyone. "I'm really scared, Logan."

"It's fine you don't need to be." Logan tried to sooth. "Chuck's a good guy he wont hurt you and neither will any of the kids here. "

Kirini nodded but kept hold of Logan as they left the hanger. he was in his school uniform he liked wearing it and this was a school.

"Welcome , Kirin , how are you feeling?" Kirin looked at the bald man before him. He was in a wheel chair.

"h-hi. " He bowed a little but went back to clinging to Logan. "Nice to meet you."

"There is no need to be scared, Kirin." Prof. Xavier chuckled.

"I'm the youngest student aren't I?" he asked, "I mean Jean said that Mutation normally manifests at puberty. "

"You are not." Xavier informed. "There are some mutants who are born with their gifts. "

"Oh, so there are kids my age?" he clung tighter to Logan's arm.

"Yes, now why don't we take the tour and talk." Xavier said, "Logan looks like he could use some sleep..." He felt the boys fear increase and sent a message to Logan who agreed to stay. "Or he can come with us if you'd like?" Kirin nodded.

* * *

Class let out with a loud bell. Kirin had jumped and his shield had appeared around the three of them. Students stood in shock and curiosity when they saw it. Then quickly headed to their classes.

"It's okay, calm down." Xavier said as he studied the shield . "It was just the school bell." The shield vanished. "Very good. Scott did say you were showing great control. Very good."

He got a weak smile in return. They continued on their tour of the vast school and grounds. Kirin was very tired by the time he was shown to his room.

"This is your room." Xavier said, "You'll be sharing with three others if there are any problems let me know."

"K." Kirin said, he watched Logan stretch as he went into the room at the end of the hall then entered the room. Three boys looked at him. He could see his bags. He went over to them ignoring the bunk beds and set up his futon in a corner that wouldn't be in the way. Xavier and the boys watched him. He then quickly changed for bed and crawled into his futon his shield going up. "Night."

"You sleep with your shield up?" Xavier asked, "You do not need to be scared."

Kirin didn't answer. He was already fast asleep.

"The child is new from Japan." Xavier told the other boys. "He speaks very good English but is very scared being this far away from his family. If he has any trouble tonight please get Logan."

"yes, Professor." the three boys said as one.

Xavier left.

"Lets un pack him." one of the boys said grabbing one of Kirin's bags." We'll mark his drawers with the name we find on his bags."

"Good idea." the other two said.

They quickly got to work but then discovered a problem Kirin's name was in Kanji and they couldn't write in Kanji let alone read it.

"I'll try." Said the eldest boy. He got one of the name tags and did his best to copy the Kanji. "Not bad if I do say so."

"Better than we could do." The youngest of the three said. "A picture!" they looked at it. "He's got a brother and two sisters!" the boy put the picture right outside the shield. "There. Right here so he can look at it."

"Here's a cell phone." The middle boy said. "Put it next to the picture too."

The younger one caught the phone and did just that.

"That's everything now I've got to study I have a test in math tomorrow. "

"I gotta sleep." the young one said, "I have gym first thing."

"I have to write a book report." The middle one said, sighing.

"Well keep your cursing to a minimum we don't want to wake him or teach him any bad words."

* * *

Kirin woke to an alarm going off . He sat up and his shield vanished. He rubbed his eyes.

"Morning!" The younger boy said. "I'm Jamie. That guy there is Dick and that's Eddie. We put your stuff away last night but we can't read what your name is. "

"Oh. " Kirin stood and bowed. "I'm Kirin Ichiki please take care of me." he then blushed , "I'm sorry that's a Japanese saying."

"We'll do our best!" Jamie said brightly. "Starting with you getting a shower before breakfast! Now gather your clothes and toothbrush and follow me!"

Kirin blinked and quickly grabbed his second school uniform and followed. The bathroom was full of boys but no one seemed to be fighting. They just all took turns. Kirin took a quick shower and dressed before using the toilet and washing his hands he then brushed his hair and teeth. He followed Jamie back to their room to get his bag. He put it on then spotted his cell phone he put it in the bag that he had found out was his inventory .

"Okay, ready for breakfast, Kirin?" Jamie asked. Kirin nodded. "Then follow me. Have you ever eaten American style food before?" Kirin shook his head. "No , I guess you wouldn't have bein' from Japan. " they entered a dining hall kids were everywhere. Kirin's shield was up in a second and he was fleeing. "KIRIN!"

Kirin slammed into someone but that was odd because his shield was up.

"What's up, kid?" Kirin blinked looking to see it was Logan. Of course the X-Men , or those he'd met could get in his shield. He clung. "You should be at breakfast."

"I'm sorry, Logan." Jamie had caught up. "I took him to breakfast but he got scared and ran off. "

"I'll handle it you go eat." Logan said, leading Kirin to the X-men dining room. "Chuck, kid's scared to eat with the other kids. "

"He's cute!" someone said, then spoke in Japanese. She suddenly had an arm full of nine year. "I'm Hisako but everyone calls me armor. "

"Cousin!" Kirin cried, "cousin Hisako! I'm Kirin Ichiki! "

"Oh!" Hisako's eyes got big. "Oh, that's right! My moms sister has three kids..."

"Four. I have a new baby sister she's one."

"It's nice to meet you, cousin." Hisako beamed hugging her tiny cousin to her. "Don't be scared I'll look after you, cousin."

"Am I a mutant because you are a mutant?" Kirin asked.

"It runs in our family our parents just didn't get the gene. I came here with my teacher Emma Frost and have been learning to control my powers. I'm now an X-Men."

Kirin ate breakfast with Hisako all but clinging to her while he did so. He wasn't sure he liked this place at all.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kirin!" Jamie cried, as Hisako lead Kirin into class. The class was of five kids three girls and two boys. "I was so worried. "

"This is Hisako my cousin. I didn't know she came here too." Kirin told the boy, "Hisako, Jamie is one of my room mates."

"Nice to meet you but I have to get to class now. " she walked to Jean. "If you have problems the Professor wants you to call Logan or me."

"That's fine." Jean nodded. Hisako left. "Come here , Kirin." Kirin ran to her and clung to her side. "Everyone this is Kirin Ichiki. He arrived last night from Japan. His power is very unique . Kirin , we encourage our students to come up with a Mutant name for themselves."

"Oh,..."

"You don't have to choose now you can take your time."

"I'd like to be called..." Kirin thought. "Gamer."

"Why Gamer?" A girl asked.

"Cause that is my power." he said. "My power is like a video game." his eyes trained above each of their heads. "I know your names because I can see them, I see your ages, your powers, your levels and how much Mutant Power you currently have. I have a power that makes my life a game. "

"Wow, that sounds cool." one of the boys said, "Can you show us what you know?"

"I only know three skills." Kirin told them. "My Shield, Force Attack and Heal."

"That sounds cool." A girl cheered. "I can't live if I don't play my RPG at least for two hours every day! "

She was being dramatic.

"See , Gamer I told you you'd have friends here." Jean smiled at him. "Now take a seat next to Shift and we'll start today's class."

* * *

"In today's class we are going to Practice our abilities. " Jean told them they were all sitting in a circle like they would in a preschool class. "You are here because you have Psychic abilities or can unlock them. " Kirin cocked his head to one side. "Today we will be Telekinesis. Can anyone tell me what that is?"

"That's moving objects with your mind." Shift said, "But how can I do that?" she turned her arm into a sword and back. "My power is changing my bodies. "

"We're here to see if you can." Jean laughed, "and you are correct, Shift. I will attempt to teach you how to do this."

Jean explained what they were trying to do and how to go about it.

Kirin stared at the book he was supposed to be moving. He'd try this without his shield. He put his hands to his head like Jean had when she showed them. He pictured the book moving in to the air.

 **Unlocked : Telekinesis!**

The book was hovering just a bit off the ground.

"Very good, Gamer." Jean said smiling. "You unlocked a new power. "

"I tried really hard." Kirin beamed, "I pictured the book moving in to the air and pushed some of my power behind it."

Jean smiled and praised the child she then set about helping some of the others. Kirin seemed focused on what he called Leveling up his powers. He worked really hard but this power drained a lot of his MP. He wondered why and the screen answered him

 **Psychic powers are very hard to control so they take more MP but as you get better at controlling them they will take less and less until they take almost nothing to use.**

Kirin nodded to himself and kept practicing.

* * *

Kirin didn't have any other power classes that day. He was told it was because the X-men hadn't tested his powers yet.

He was currently in Gym classes. He'd finally looked at his stats to see that it appeared that they had all started at 0 but he'd worked a few of them up. Like Intelligence and Wisdom and Charisma. His Dexterity went up as he trained **Ninja Jump** his Strength was still 0 and so was Constitution because he never took a hit he shielded.

"Okay." Scott called to his youngest class. "Today we'll be doing pull ups on the bar." Scott noted that Kirin looked nervous so he walked up to him and took him aside. "What's wrong , Gamer?"

He got a shy smile.

"I'm normally very good at gym." Kirin told him. "But my stats are low now so I most likely wont be."

Scott didn't really understand he'd have to ask Bobby/Iceman what Kirin was talking about but he nodded.

"Don't worry. " he told the boy. "I'll help you and the others no one is going to bully you here because you can't do something."

Kirin nodded and they returned to class. Kirin was shocked to see that Scott had been right the other kids needed help too. The girls mostly. They all had their own bars to try with. He struggled until he was red in the face to do a pull up he finally got one and it was worth it.

 **+1 strength.**

Scott could see the screen and watched as Kirin smiled brightly then began again . He guessed he'd gotten good news. After another five pull ups Scott saw the screen again and it seemed to strengthen Kirin's resolve to try harder.

Kirin smirked and kept going.

 **+1 Strength**

He was glad his Strength was going up because in games that was how much damage he could do. He kept working he was really sweating when he finished. When he was done he had

 **Strength: 5**

 **You can lift small boulders.  
**

"Good job, kids." Scott praised. He passed out water bottles. "Drink these. You need to stay hydrated. " then he smirked. "Whose idea was it to start the school year in the middle of summer?" That earned him a few laughs. "Okay, everyone is dismissed . Gamer , stay behind. I need you to come with me to the Sub basement. "

* * *

"Look here!" Kirin cried as they stood in front of the doors to the Danger Room. "Is it what I think it is?! " A green arrow was floating in front of the door. "Team Chat: Iceman!" he waited until the other end was picked up." I have an important question can you come to the sub basement ? Please? "

"Sure I was on my way anyway."

Iceman showed up a few moments later after ending the chat.

"Look! Look!" Kirin was bouncing and pointing at the arrow.

"Is that a quest marker?" Bobby asked.

"I think so!" Kirin looked very excited about this. It was amusing the people watching. "Should I do it?"

"Well have you ever seen one?" Bobby asked. Kirin shook his head. "Then this must be like your tutorial mission. Why don't you try to get some quest details."

"Good idea!" Kirin cheered. He touched the quest icon. "Quest Details!"

 **Tutorial Quest!**

 **Danger Room training mission. Prof.X and the X-men want to see the extent of your current powers so kill as many robots as you can!**

"Wow!" Kirin was bouncing again. "You were right! "

"Then accept it." Bobby laughed, rubbing his head into Kirin's head. "Go do your best, Gamer!"

"OKAY!" Kirin agreed. Kirin pressed it . "Quest , accepted. "

The doors opened and he ran in.

"He just needed someone to encourage him." Bobby told them. "Someone who plays video games and you all told him I'm his guy so..." he shrugged.

"Yes, thank you, Bobby." Xavier chuckled. "Lets go set things up."

* * *

Hisako was worried as she saw her young cousin standing in the Danger Room she recalled her first time in the room with Scott and shuddered. He looked so small.

"We're beginning now, Gamer." Xavier told the boy.

 **Tutorial Quest 1!**

 **Kill 100 robots!**

 **If you pass you'll get a reward.**

Xavier activated the Danger Room as soon as the robots appeared Gamer was a bit scared so his **shield** went up.

"Kill a 100 okay." He mumbled to himself. **"Shield Force!"**

He blasted the robots that swarmed him. Hecould do this in his sleep. He'd really trained his **shield** and **Shield Force**.

"Please becarefull!" He heard Hisako cry.

"Don't worry, Armor." He told her calmly. " **Shield and Shield Force** are my best powers. They are really strong! These things can't hurt me right now."

He blasted and blasted and blasted. Until he had defeated the 100 he needed . A chest appeared he touched it. He could hear the others talking they didn't see the chest or that he was going for it. He touched it and it opened. He got a black long sleeve leather shirt. He equipped it and learned that his Defense had gone up to 6. The chest vanished.

 **Tutorial Quest 2!**

 **Reflect attack! and Heal!**

 **Your shield is powerful but can you reflect attacks?**

 **To do this focus your shield around just your hands and see the attacks flying back at the enemy. Learn to Heal yourself.**

 **If you pass without dying once you get a reward.**

* * *

Gamer frowned.

"Is something wrong, Gamer?" Hisako cried.

"No , I'm being told to learn two new things." he told her. "Let me focus a bit and give it a try. This'll be cool if I can learn to do it."

"Okay, don't tire yourself out." Hisako cried.

Gamer focused his shield into his hands. His energy like shield appeared over his hands.

"Okay, go!"

The robots appeared. One blasted at him but he held his hand out and it hit his shield and bounced back blowing the robot up. He began running around dodging.

 **Reflection shield unlocked**

* * *

"That's so cool!" Bobby cheered. "It's reflecting the attacks!"

"He's wide open to attack!" Hisako cried, frantically. She was worried. She'd called her parents and was told all about her cousin and she knew he was a very delicate person now. "Stupid Quest !"

"It's okay, Hisako, calm down." Emma Frost said laying her hand on her students shoulder.

"HE'S HIT!" Hisako was ready to go down there and help.

"Look he's healing!" Jean cried if relief. She was worried about Gamer as well. "Without his shield!"

"Thank god." Hisako sighed.

"He did say that he was supposed to learn two new things." Logan grunted. He reached up and grabbed some popcorn from Kurt's bowl. Kurt was a blue demon and hanging from the ceiling upside down eating popcorn. "These seem good to know."

"Is he wearing a shirt that looks like our uniforms?" Scott asked. "When did he get that?"

"It must have been his reward for beating the first quest." Bobby said snagging some popcorn from Kitty's bowl. "I wonder if he'll get some more?"

"I would think so." Rouge said. "Maybe he'll have full armor by the end of his quest."

The others nodded.

* * *

"AH!" Gamer cried barley reflecting a blast he was sweating badly. " **HEAL!** " the burn on his cheek healed. He was glad that he could self Heal. His Constitution was going up now but he was hating it. "99!" he cried, jumping out of the way of a blast and quickly reflected another. "100!" He let out a sigh of relief as the chest appeared. He let down his **Reflection Shield** and touched it. He was given Black padded uniform pants they had pockets all over like military combat pants. His Defense went up to 12. "Cool. "

 **Tutorial Quest 3!**

 **Telekinesis Training!**

 **Send those Robots flying! You need 100!**

Gamer sighed. His hands going to his head as soon as the robots appeared. He began sending them flying backwards and **Healing** himself when he wasn't quick enough to dodge. He found this tiring but he pushed through. He'd be able to move heavier things and move them farther if he kept training this.


	4. Chapter 4

Gamer was satisfied when the third quest was over. He touched the Chest and got a pair of black combat boots. He quickly equipped them raising his Defense to 18. He was glad that his Defense was getting higher and higher.

 **Tutorial Quest 4!**

 **Ninja Jump Kick!**

 **Focus your shield around your legs and kick your enemies to death!**

Gamer blinked but did as told.

* * *

"He's doing well." Xavier said. "It appears he is an Omega level Mutant like you , Jean."

Jean stared at the boy.

"He's found another way to use his shield. " Hisako blinked. "Now he's Jump Kicking everything!"

"These quests are cool!" Bobby cheered, snatching some more popcorn. "I wish I had his game ability! I wouldn't even care if I had to start from the beginning learning my powers!"

"Really?" Xavier chuckled. "Maybe you should learn control first. "

That earned laughs.

* * *

Gamer liked this **Ninja Jump Kick** power. He jumped high into the air then brought his leg down on top of his enemy doing damage. He quickly cleared the quest. this time when he opened the chest he got a pair of black biker gloves. He equipped them and his Defense shot up to 24. He was tired and hungry now but wasn't about to give up . He wondered how much more armor he was going to get.

Quest 5 taught him some essential dodging skills and he got a black belt with a gold 'X' on it his defense shot up to 30. Quest 6 had taught him a passive skill called **observe** when he'd finished he was given a black fleece cap with a gold border and gold straps the dropped to his shoulders. His defense went up to 36. Quest 6 taught him another passive skill **Shield Regeneration** he would get more MP when attacked by taking some of LP of the enemy and would also **heal** him. When he opened the chest he got a pair of Goggles. He equipped them and they appeared on his hat. His defense went up to 42. Quest 7 got him a passive skill called **Body Armor** his body would be covered in an invisible shield that covered his whole body and protected him in close range combat. It was cool. When he opened the chest he got a padded tank top with a gold 'X' on the front and back of it. His Defense shot up to 48.

The final quest. Gamer thought it was about time. He was tired and wanted to eat.

 **Final Tutorial Quest!**

 **Pair up!**

 **It's time to learn how to pair with a Team mate. Choose one X-man to Team up with.**

"It says I need to choose someone to fight with to learn **Pair up!** " Gamer said , to the X-men. "Is that okay?"

"That is fine." Xavier chuckled, "It's an important lesson that we try to teach here. I do believe Bobby is dying to enter your game world."

"Okay." Gamer said "I choose Iceman!"

Iceman appeared next to him. He was encased in ice with spikes poking out he wore black padded pants with icy cyan borders, matching boots and a belt and a gold 'X' .

 **Kill 100 robots!**

* * *

Gamer and Iceman used their powers to protect each other and help each other in battle. Gamer had a lot of fun.

"Oh cool a game chest for both of us!" Iceman said , sounding giddy. "What's in yours?"

" A mask." He equipped it. It was a small half domino mask that covered his eyes. "Defense is now 54. Perfect. "

"That's cool." Iceman opened his chest and pulled out a bandanna. It was black and had a gold 'X' on the front he tied it on . "How do I look?"

"Really cool." Gamer beamed.

A screen popped up in front of Gamer.

 **You've completed Tutorial ! You gain +1 level Renown with X-Men : Lets keep an eye on him.**

 **Title gained: Gamer!**

 **Passive skill Learned: Sense Danger!**

 **Quests Unlocked!**

Iceman hadn't seen the screen so Gamer quickly closed it and followed him out of the Danger Room.

He suddenly gasped.

"What?" Hisako was kneeling at his side. "What's wrong?"

"I just gained an overall level." Gamer told her smiling. "It's nothing to worry about I was just shocked. " She relaxed. He spun before her. "Look what I won."

"You look very cute." Hisako laughed. "can you change back though. You can only wear X-Men related gear when fighting okay?"

"Okay, Armor." he switched to his normal clothes. "I'm tired now. " he yawned. "Can I take a shower and go to bed?"

"You have to eat first." Hisako said taking his hand. "You'll have a lot of new classes in the morning because Cerebra says you are an Omega level mutant that's the strongest there is."

"Really?" He asked looking up at her. "That sounds cool. How was your day, Armor? "

They talked all the way up to dinner than as she walked him to his room the three other boys looked up from what they were doing when they entered. Kirin hugged Hisako and she left he went to take a shower and change.

* * *

When he came back he sat down and began his homework.

"So how was your Danger Room session?" Jamie asked.

"Probably a lot different than yours. " Kirin said. "It was very hard but I managed and Hisako says that Cerebra says I'm very strong. She didn't tell me how powerful thought. " he didn't know if it was a good idea to tell them he an Omega level mutant. "What are you?"

"Oh, I'm a level 3. " Jamie said, "The levels are 1 weakest mutant, 2 slightly stronger, 3 average, 4 above average, Alpha powerful, and Omega the most powerful. " He was writing doing math. " They normally tell us. Your cousin probably just forgot."

"Armor is your cousin?" Eddie asked. Kirin nodded at him. "That's cool." he was blushing a bit. "She's my best friend. I'm known as Wing."

"Kirin is now known as Gamer." Jamie beamed brightly. "He's got an awesome ability!"

After homework was done Kirin crawled into his futon called his aunt and uncle to tell them about his day then cast his **Shield** and went to bed. When he woke up it was to see that only an hour had passed but for some reason he felt really rested . He got up and dressed in a clean school uniform and put his dirty one's in his inventory. He quickly left the room and began exploring looking for the laundry. He always did laundry for his family. He was suddenly hanging from the back of his shirt. His feet kicked he was off of the floor. Turning he smiled to see Logan had him.

"I woke up." he told the man. "I'm looking for the laundry to wash yesterday's outfit."

"That's a chore and it's not yours. Tomorrow a kid will come around to collect laundry and then will return it the next day. " Logan told him.

"But I always do my families laundry." Kirin said. "Will you explore with me? This place is huge! I bet I can find all sorts of quests now that I completed the Tutorial."

Logan gave the kid a blank look. He'd seen Bobby playing games before but had never payed much attention.

"What's my level?" He finally asked walking carrying Kirin by the back of his shirt.

"It's ? that means my level is too low to see yours because you are way higher than me. Most of the X-Men I've met are like that. While you're carrying me I'm going to check out my Level up."

* * *

Logan watched a screen appear and watched as the boy read it over. He smirked and pushed all the boys points into Wisdom."

"HEY!" Kirin cried. "Why'd you do that?"

"Bobby told Kitty that Wisdom helps with MP and Decision making. " Logan said, "I don't need another headstrong idiot around here."

"Okay!" Kirin beamed at him. "Look I get a new Power. "

"Really?" Logan asked, he'd carried the boy to the kitchen. He set the boy on the counter and went about making some coca. "What do you have a choice of?"

"Uh... **Healing Ability: This skill allows you to heal immediately every time you are hurt. It will also heal health you loose the stronger the power the more it'll LP you'll heal. Passive.**

 **Psi Control: With this power you can have more control you'll have over Psi powers. Psi power will cost 10% less MP . this will go up as you level up the skill.**

 **Changling: you can turn into different animals.**

 **Mutant Sense: You can feel Mutants anywhere and tell what their powers are and what Mutant level they are.**

That's all I've got one point to spend." He told Logan. " In some games I could save up but they look really cool."

"I can tell you from personal experience that **Healing Ability** is a good one to have." Logan told him. "I have that power myself. Have since I was about your age."

"REALLY?!" Kirin's eyes got big. "You Mutated at 10 as well?"

"Yes. It was a long time ago."

"I'm going to buy **Healing Ability!"** he stated buying it. He felt the power settle over him. He jumped off of the counter and up to the Kitchen table. Logan set a cup of coca in front of Kirin. "Now I wont have to rely on my shield so much because I'm scared of getting hurt." He sipped the coca. "Wow this is good. After this can we find some quests? I want to get strong so that I can be an X-Men one day." Logan chuckled a bit.

They sat in quite for awhile. When they were done Logan washed the cups and they set off. Kirin was holding his hand. So he took the boy to the library.

"So I see quest markers." Logan said. There were lots of them.

"Wow, so many." Kirin pulled Logan over to a shelf. "Quest Information."

 **Move books around to the proper spot using Telekinesis!**

"That seems easy enough for me right now." Kirin said.

"I'm going over here to read." Logan said, going to the bay window after grabbing a book.

Kirin accepted the quest. He used his power to float a book he saw a green spot and found out how hard this was going to be. He used his power to take the book in the green space out. Both books began shaking. He moved the first book toward the green spot it was shaking so it was hard to maneuver the book perfectly into the green spot the second book stopped shaking. Another green spot lit up it had a book in it as well. It continued in that fashion.

Logan was watching though he was pretending to read it was rather entertaining to see Kirin struggle and curse that he should have gotten **Psi Control**. Logan could tell he was getting better at it. The books only shook a little.

"Kin, you can wear you uniform if you want." Logan called, he chuckled when the boy was suddenly wearing it. They had all liked the uniform when they'd seen it. Prof. X had been rather happy with it. "From now on, Gamer, you're Kin because saying Kirin is annoying."

Kin didn't answer he was too busy trying to get the books to go into the proper places. He finally finished. His reward was an upgrade for his Goggles.

 **Goggle Upgrade equipped. Lock on!**

 **Your goggles can now Lock on to an enemy and help you aim your attack.**

Kin thought it was awesome he lowered his goggles over his mask and began training his new upgrade and he ran to the next book shelf.


	5. Chapter 5

Kin was beaming he'd gotten lots of upgrades for his Goggles as he went through the library though he was confused as to why . Finally, he found a combat quest. He tilted his head to the side.

"Did you know the school had rats?" Kin asked.

"No." Logan replied, Kin was staring just below where he was relaxing. "Maybe it's only because it's giving me a quest. Oh, well. " he shrugged. "You can give me some pointers on how I fight."

Logan chuckled.

Rats shot out of the wall below Logan. Kin kept training his **Telekinesis**. He sent the rats flying into the walls and killing them. He didn't have to put his hands to his head anymore which was much better for him. He didn't use his **Body Armor** because he wanted to train his **Healing Factor.** Logan watched amused this child was good. If he kept it up he could very well be an X-men when he was older.

Kin sat down when he was done he grabbed some bacon out of his inventory.

"Where'd you get that?"

"When everyone is done eating at meals I take it and put it in my inventory so I can always have it with me." Kin told him. He climbed up to sit in the window. "That was really fun. "

"You should go back to your room and get some sleep. " Logan said "I'll walk with you."

"I'm not tired I slept for an hour and feel great. "

Logan escorted Kin back to his room.

Kin was wide awake when he got an alert.

 **Random Event!**

 **Invasion!**

 **Reward: Renown with X-Men , Power point! Sub Rewards possible!  
**

There was no way to reject the quest. Suddenly, they could hear choppers. He woke his room mates and told them to go out the window. Jamie and Wing could fly so between them they took Andre and left. Kirn suited up and left the room . His mind set on finding Armor and protecting her. He ran down the hall as fast as his feet could .

* * *

He ended up helping some other students escape. His **Observe** ability was able to find hidden passages in the walls. He had found a Tanto a Japanese short sword somewhere and had killed at least four guys already he was hoping it wasn't really killing but really couldn't be bothered.

"CRAP!" Gamer ran around the corner a woman and man were there. Both in X-men uniforms. The girl was holding her stomach which was bleeding the man was blasting energy from his hands.

"Polaris! Havok!" He ran over. "Don't move, Polaris. " He knelt in front of her and began **Healing** her another X-man arrived he began blasting energy as well. His name was Vulcan. "There you go, Polaris."

"Thanks..." Polaris frowned , "You're Armor cousin what was your mutant name again?"

"X-Men Full Team Invite." Gamer's head was suddenly spinning at all names appearing on his Team list.

"Oh, right, Gamer." Vulcan said "Have you seen Cyclops?"

"Nope." Gamer said, he pulled his sword out and focused his **Reflective shield** over the blade and whatever the enemy humans were firing at them bounced back and hit the man who fired it the man crashed to the ground. Gamer kept reflecting the bullets or knock out needles or whatever they were back at the invaders. "Have you seen my cousin, Armor?"

"Armor?" Vulcan said, "We live in different wings so no I haven't."

"I have to find her." he told them."Please be careful. "

With that he ran off fighting any bad guy who came along, helping kids escape and helping X-Men. He was down stairs when he ran into Rouge and Iceman.

"Where's Armor?" He cried. He was getting good with his sword. "Iceman, Rouge where is Armor?"

"Haven't seen her." Rouge said, "You okay , Sugar?" She hugged Gamer to her. He looked scared and he clung to her. "Come on , we have to get out of here."

 **All X-Kids evacuated.**

"Hey, all the X-Kids but me got out." Gamer said, "I just got a message. "

"Good." Iceman said as they ran down the hall leading to the kitchen. "One less thing to worry about."

"There." Gamer said, "I see an escape tunnel . "

"Thank God." Rouge was pulling him along. "Open it, we'll go through."

"Hey, " Cyclops and Logan came running toward the three of them. "I thought all the X-men got out. "

Gamer opened the tunnel and they all got in.

 **All X-Men have evacuated.**

"You were the last X-men in the Mansion." Gamer told them as he was lifted into Rouge's arms . She was flying down the hall and the guys were running down it. "I'm sorry this is my fault."

"Yours?" Logan asked , "What do you mean?"

"When you took me back to my room after coca a **Random Event** shot up." Gamer explained. "It didn't give me an option to reject it. "

"I doubt that's what caused this." cyclops chuckled.

"I saw Havok and Vulcan they were looking for you." Gamer made himself comfortable against Rouge's chest he couldn't remember a time when his mother held him like this.

"They'll be fine without me." Cyclops said, " Armor wasn't in the Mansion ." Gamer was getting drowsy. " She's with Storm and Jean picking up Knightcrawler."

Gamer didn't know anything after that.

* * *

"Hey , how do we always end up here when the Mansion is attacked and we need to flee?" Bobby asked, straightening his shirt . They had found themselves at his parents place. "How's the kid?"

None of them were in uniform anymore. Rouge was laying Kin on the couch.

"He seems fine." Rouge said, "something tells me he's starving for motherly affection and will cling to any of us females though."

"Someone's coming." Logan said, sniffing the air. "Your parents are back."

Sure enough they came in .

"Bobby!" Madeline gasped hand to her heart. "You're home!"

"Nice to see you, son," William nodded , "I believe you have two new friends."

Bobby grunted as he was knocked over by Kin who had woken up and didn't know where he was.

"This little guy is Kin." Bobby explained, "His powers just manifested. We're at my house, Kin." Kin nodded letting go. "This Scott Summers he teaches at the School he teaches Geometry and power training. Logan is now teaching History and Rouge is teaching Power control as well. "

"I see. " Madeline smiled softly . "Are you hungry , Kin?"

"Yes, I am." Kin said, "Very hungry. I used a lot of power when the bad guys attacked. "

"Okay, come with me then." Madeline took his hand and lead him into the kitchen.

* * *

Everyone ate and talked .

"I sense danger!" Kin suddenly cried out. "It's coming from all over. " He looked around . "I feel it!"

Logan was sniffing the air.

"Suit up!" He growled, "Mutant Hunters!"

Gamer stood with William and Madeline on the front porch .

 **Protect the Human Parent!**

 **Find the one that betray you!**

 **Reward: Skill!**

"Right." Gamer said, "You two stay with me. I'm best suited to protect you."

The two parents exchanged looks.

"Shield up, Gamer." Cyclops called. Gamer's shield erupted. "We make for the van. "

"How did they know we are here?" Rouge asked. Floating mid air. "Someone would have had to call and no one knows we are Mutants. "

They were firing lasers at them now.

"Oh, no!" Gamer cried , he pictured shields around Cyclops, Rouge, Iceman and Logan. "Check me out."

"It makes it hard to fight if we have these bubbles around us." Rouge told the boy.

"No fighting." Gamer said, "Protect the Human parent."

"Parent as in one?" Madeline asked, "William did you call these Mutant hunters on our son?"

"What would give you that idea?" William scoffed. "Hey, where are you going? Stay here and protect us!"

Gamer walked out of his shield but it stayed around the two of them. A Laser hit him but he healed. Logan chuckled at that.

"One of you has betray us to these Hunters." Gamer jumped and was sitting on Rouge's shield. "I will see if I can tell which." he stared at the two of them. "Tell me what did your parents think when you discovered you were a mutant?"

Iceman thought it was clear Gamer was talking to him.

"My dad is the one who called them." Iceman said, freezing the guns of the hunter's guns while Cyclops blasting them out of their hands. "He's never liked that I'm a mutant."

They heard the X-Jet as Madeline's shield shrank to cover just her.

"Jean, Storm open the hatch I'm bringing Gamer and Iceman's mother up." Rouge said, touching her ear. All the X-men did the same. Activating coms. Rouge took Madeline into her shield and flew them up. Gamer jumped off the shield and he and Madeline took seats. Logan came next and finally Iceman and Cyclops. The shields were now down. "those shields are amazing, Gamer."

"ARMOR!" Gamer smashed into his cousin. "I was so scared when I couldn't find you! I'm so glad you are okay!"

"That makes two of us!" Armor cried hugging her cousin back. "Oh, your screen you have rewards."

"Oh, I forgot the rewards from the school." Gamer ate some of the food in his inventory. "Lets see. Oh, wow, just from saving certain number of children I got Gold rewards which are armor upgrade a whole armor upgrade."

His boots went up to his knees, with gold on the sides, His pants were now padded with gold stripes , His longsleeve shirt became padded with gold stripes, His gloves remained the same, His tank top became padded it still had his gold "X" on it, his black belt became thin held together with his gold "X", His cap became harder and his goggles stayed the same as well as his mask.

"Cool." Iceman chuckled. "Your def must be really good now. "

"Yep." Gamer beamed, "I got Gold rewards for " **Helping the X-Men!"** as well." he tilted his head to the side. "Hey, cool it's an X-com! and X-Watch!" He was also now in Prestige Rankings with the X-men for everything he'd done. "and for **"Defeating Invaders"** I got gold as well. " He accepted the rewards. He got an inventory upgrade, A Health increase and a MP increase. "That was sweet. " He stretched cracking his back. "I got rewards for protecting Iceman's mom. Lets see I now know **Lie Detector**. I can tell when people are lying the stronger the level the better I can tell if they are lying. "

"Wow you got some great rewards." Iceman laughed , patting Gamer's head. "That's really great."

"Hey!" Storm called, "all of you sit down right now! "

They all scrambled for seats. Iceman's mother seemed to be in shock.

"Bobby, ..." Madeline said,

"Oh, right, that's Gamer's that is to say Kin's cousin Armor or Hisako, that's Knightcrawler or Kurt, he teaches Drama."

"Guten Tag." Knightcrawler nodded.

"The one with the red hair is Jean is our Physics teacher." Iceman said, "Storm or Ororo teaches Meteorology and Weather patterns as well as power control. Oh, and ..." he cleared his throat. "I am now teaching Math/Accounting."

"That's great, Bobby!" Madeline said, brightly, "I'm so proud of you!"

Iceman let his ice armor down to show he was wearing a full X-Man uniform. He was smiling.

"Hey!" Rouge was scolding, "You better share some of that bacon, young man! I had to carry all of you up here !"

Gamer was sure enough eating bacon.

"Would you like some eggs on toast?" Gamer asked, "I've got juice and water bottles too."

"Eggs, toast and orange juice." Rouge ordered. She got her order. Gamer went back to eating. "

"Do you have pancakes?" Knightcrawler was suddenly hanging down infront of Gamer.

"LOGAN!" Gamer fled to Wolvie. "He scared me!"

"Dammit elf!" Wolvie growled, "How many times must I tell you not to just pop up on someone like that?! He's a kid !"

"No fighting!" Cyclops called, he'd taken over for Jean who was walking back to join them. "Remember the punishment for destroying the X-Jet you two!"

"Please don't!" Gamer cried, "I can't fly yet! I haven't gotten into that class!"

Wolvie growled and sheathed his claws.

"Feed the elf." He told Gamer.

"K." Gamer pulled out a stack of pancakes and some sausage. "I like wrapping my sausage in pancakes."

"Ja!" Knightcrawler declared doing just that. " Ich auch"

"I do not speak German." Gamer said, "I speak English , Japanese, Chinese , and Cantonese. "

"Uh..." Armor blinked, "Did education advance since I was there? You are in Elementary school. They do not even teach English until Jr. High."

"My Okasan is half Chinese and American. " Gamer said, "Her Okasan always spoke Cantonese. Okasan teaches my brothers and I to speak all four. And I went to an Academy for highly intelligent children . The days my powers manifested I had just done really well on a Mock exam that mimicked a Jr. High Entrance exam given by Tokyo U to test if a child is on the right track to enter. It also gets me scholarships that I need to continue in the Academies . "

"What is your intelligence stat at?" Iceman asked.

"Stats." Gamer said, looking at his stats. "Intelligence is at 25. "

"25 at level 2?" Iceman said eyes wide, "Sheesh kid! "

* * *

"Wake up!" Cyclops called, " We're upon the mansion."

"What was the use of driving that far just to be flown back?" Rouge wondered. "Gamer , wake up...Where is he?"

"He slept for an hour." Knightcrawler told her pointing to the back of the jet. "Then bugged Jean to teach him to fly. "

Gamer was floating a bit off the ground. Jean was smiling softly and praising him.

Armor carried Gamer on her back as they landed in the hidden hanger bay. They got out and began looking around. The sub basement seemed fine. It was up stairs that was chaos .

"Wow, they really destroyed everything." Scott said, "We'll lets round up the X-Men first. Then start searching for the kids."

"Use the chat." Kin said, "I teamed all the X-men or at least I think I did. I have a very long list so you should have the same list."

"Oh, that is so cool." Bobby said, "Iceman to all X-men Chat open." he got conformation that it was working. "This is Iceman. I'm at the School with Cyclops, Wolverine, Jean, Storm, Knightcrawler, Rouge, Armor , and Gamer we are calling all X-men back to the school."

He got a lot of confused jumble and he had to explain everything to them then he got conformations.

* * *

Kin was a little annoyed while everyone else got to help cleaning up he'd been put out side to play. He thought it was rather remiss of them not give him a baby sitter. He soon found out why he didn't need one. A man landed while he was gathering herbs and flowers for a quest. He had wings.

"Wow." Kin said, "You're ArchAngel?"

"That's right." The man said smiling. "and you must be Gamer."

"I'm Kirin Ichiki ." Kin said, "Call me Kin and yes I am Gamer . Everyone's cleaning up inside. I got put out like a puppy."

" Well, I'm Warren ." The man shook Kin's hand while he laughed, "I'm sure they put you out here so you can meet everyone and have some fun."

"I guess so. " he shrugged, "I'm supposed to tell you to meet Ororo on the Roof."

"Right away." Warren flew off.

A man covered in blue fur wearing glasses arrived next.

"Oh..." Kin circled him studying him as Kitty Pride arrived. "Further mutation. You of course are Beast. I must say it is a pleasure to meet you and would also like to say I would like to speak to you on Darwin..."

"All in good time, Kin." Hank Macoy laughed, patting the kids head. "How is my lab?"

"Un touched from what we can see but Jean wanted you to stop by her medical lab she says she's missing something but wouldn't elaborate. I think she was talking about that thing the Prof. Showed me. Cerebro."

Hank laughed patted Kin's head again and laughed.

"Kitty." Kin said, smirking, "You got babysitting duty."

"Of course I do." she said, nodding. "So quest me up, kiddo. What are we doing?"

"Gathering Ororo's herbs. "

"Do you have permission to do that?" Kitty sweat dropped.

"No but it doesn't seem to harm the plants or even have any effect on them in anyway." Kin said shrugging.

One by one X-men arrived as Kin lead Kitty around on missions. Kin was happy to meet everyone and was having fun dragging Kitty around and doing quests.

* * *

"Kon'nichiwa, dono yō ni anata no kodesu." Kin jumped and ran over to the man who had greeted them.

"SUNFIRE!" he cheered, "It's really SUNFIRE!" he was bouncing around happily . "Oh my god! I'm a huge fan! I'm Kirin Ichiki! I'm from Japan too! The Osaka region! "

"Ah, yes, you must be Gamer." Sunfire chuckled, "I am Shiro Yoshida, I am from Agarashima, Japan."

"It is so cool to meet you." Kin's eyes were shining. "Oh my god! Could you sign my first edition copy of the Sunfire comic book?" he got in his inventory and got it out. "Oh, please ! Please!"

Shiro sweat dropped but signed it. He got a loud cheer which brought Hisako out of the mansion to see what was going on.

"OH MY GOD IT'S SUNFIRE!" Hisako cried, "Wait here! I need you to sign my second edition Sunfire comic!"

"Please tell me these are the only two." Shiro sighed to Kitty .

"We have a few from Japan this year but these are the only two here. " Kitty giggled, "Hisako , the girl , is in our current X-men. "

"Oh, please sign this!" Hisako was back, "Please!"

"Yes, very well. "Shiro signed, "I was in America when I received the call so I thought I'd stop in. What can I do?"

"I think you could probably help Jean and Beast." Hisako said, "They can't get in to Cerebro. Maybe you could..." she mimicked shooting flames and got laughs. "You can do that."

"QUEST!" Kin cheered, "I BET IT'S A QUEST!" He jumped on Kitty's back . "FAZE!"

He regretted it as soon as they dropped down into the sub basement. He quickly jumped off her back and rushed to a trash can to empty his stomach.

"Yes, I did that the first time too." Jean said, rubbing his back. "Let it out."

"You could have just taken the elevator." Hisako said, when they arrived a few minuets later. "Here drink this."

Kin sipped at the 7 up. He pointed at the quest marker in front of the cerebro door.

"Okay, so you were right." Hisako said, "You are needed to open Cerebro but was it really necessary to have Kitty faze you down here at the expense of your snack?"

"Ugh..." Kin hissed back. Finally, his stomach was settling.


	6. Chapter 6

After he was finally calm Kin looked at the quest. Now he wasn't sure if he wanted to do it. It said it would skip ahead six years. But he knew it would take some time for him to get to the point where he could open the door.

"I need to learn to manipulate metal." Kin said, leaving out the six year skip. "I met Polaris the other day. "

"She just came in." Jean nodded, "It's going to take awhile we'll have to hunt our students up the old fashion way."

"Maybe." Kin said, "Maybe not." he looked up at her. "Put me in the Danger Room and I''ll be able to run some quests and train the power and the others I have."

"Alright." Jean said frowning. "But I'd feel better if you took someone in with you."

"No," Kin said, shaking his head. "I can do it on my own. You guys have enough problems. I can go in alone. I probably wont even need Polaris."

"I'd be happier if you let her teach you some basics." Jean said, but took him to the Danger Room. Hisako was protesting that he was too young to go in alone. "I agree , Hisako but, I'm have trust in him."

Sure enough there was a quest in the Danger Room. Kin hit his X-Watch and his uniform appeared. He hugged Hisako and went in. He was suddenly at home in Japan. he was in his school uniform. He knew instantly that this was the day his powers had awoken.

"Ichiki-kun!" A girl ran up to him as he left the school gates. "How did you do?"

The girl had asked him the first time too.

"I got top again. " He told her. "How'd you do Yoshida-Chan?"

"Second." she beamed, "Yay!"

they began walking and talking. They said good bye at the light the Kin began walking home alone. He wasn't that far when the truck came at him and he summoned his shield . It came naturally. The X-men didn't show up this time though. He lowered his shield and people began staring at him with hatred in their eyes. Someone threw a stone he healed. He was soon running being chased.

"What's happening?" Kin cried, running, "This didn't happen the first time!" He kept running. His speed was increasing.

 **Skill Unlocked!**

 **Speed Burst!: You can now shoot around in a burst of speed. Can only go in a straight line currently and it only lasts 5 sec.**

" **Speed Burst!** " Kin cried, he shot forward. He was so going to train this. It could really come in handy. He kept calling it out. He was soon close to his house and had just been told he could now turn. Which was perfect because his house wasn't in a straight line. He went into a burst that he could now get to last for a minute. He turned and smashed into tree. "Ugh..." he lay in the snow. His nose bleeding. He felt his **Healing Factor** kick in and healed his broken nose."Okay , I guess I have to train that as well. " He sat up shaking his head. "Okay, " he got to his feet. "Lets keep going. This'll teach me to dodge things at going super speed. It'll have to help my Dodging skills. "

* * *

By the time Kin reached his house he had a splitting headache and had grinded the hell out of his **Healing Ability.** He'd been right he was learning dodging while in super speed. He entered the house. His brothers were playing on the floor in their own school uniforms . They were five and six years old. His sister was in her play pen cooing away. His parents looked at him.

"My mock exam." He said, holding the paper out to his father. " I scored the highest."

"You missed three questions." His father glared at him after checking the test over. "That is unacceptable. You'll have to do more chores tonight."

"Yes, father." Kin replied, bowing his head. "I will study harder."

His father took him out back and had one of the men who worked for him to teach him to chop wood for the fire. Kin always wondered what his father did for a living but never asked. He sighed and got to work. This would help his Strength and maybe his Endurance as well. The man stood back and watched him as he smoked. Kin got better and better as he went along.

"You cold?" The man asked. "I'll get you a coat."

"Don't need one." Kin said, bringing the axe down. He could actually use this as a weapon in battle now if he wanted. "Thanks anyway."

"Want gloves?" The man asked blowing smoke. "The boss wont like if you get frost bite."

"Uh..." Kin looked at him. He didn't think his father would care but his hands were cold. "No..." he said, shaking his head. It was a trap. He knew it. He went back to work. He had to show his father he was strong. Even if this was a Danger Room session. It didn't feel like one. It felt like he was really back home doing all this. He began cutting wood again. His hands began shaking after awhile. He looked when his hands were in bigger hands. It was the man he was rubbing Kin's hands between his. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Just say you want some mittens. " the man sighed, he was kneeling down and kept rubbing Kin's hands until they were warm again. "Here put these on." He helped Kin put on some mittens. "There you go, kid. You're almost done here."

"I don't care if I am." Kin told him and picked up the axe again and began swinging it.

* * *

After Kin had finished chopping wood he had to start dinner. The man watched him. Kin frowned but the quest said that he had everything he needed to keep cooking until he got everything right. So he started . He quickly found out that he could use a knife as a weapon now as well. He worked and worked until everything was perfect putting everything that wasn't in his inventory. He set the table and served dinner he was told to go to outside and make a delivery to someone in town. He was given a back pack and set out after getting his winter gear on. He used his **Speed Boost** to get back to town it took him awhile to reach the house he needed to go to.

After doing a lot of things he finally got a quest that required trying to manipulate metal. He wasn't tired and was used to his father doing this to him. It'd been like this for years he got punished physically when he couldn't do things. But that was when he was younger. Kin was now wondering why his powers hadn't unlocked earlier. The only way he was getting through any of this was do to his powers. His mind had forgotten that this was a Danger Room Sim because it didn't feel like it. Kin thought he was lucky that he really didn't need but an hour of sleep anymore.

He sat trying to get a coin to fly. The quest said that he had to get them in his brothers piggy bank. He couldn't use **Telekinesis**. So he sat trying to make it move. He finally got the coins flying. He trained it until he learned another skill.

The door opened it was his father.

"have you finished putting the boys allowance in their piggy banks?"

"Yes, Father." Kin said, "All done."

"Good , come with me." Kin nodded and followed. They were soon in the dinning room. A maid came and served Kin dinner. "Eat ."

Kin ate gratefully. He was starving at this point. It was hot soup and not what he made but he didn't care food was food.

"So I heard you had a weird experience today." Taichi Ichiki said, watching his son. "Keep eating."

Kin did as the maid brought white rice for him to eat. He ate.

"What happened?"

"i was walking home from school and was almost hit by a car. " Kin explained his shield.

"and these other powers you have exhibited thorughout the day? i've had my man watching you?"

"I'm not sure." Kin said, "I just learned them."

"I see. " Taichi drank his wine. " You are a mutant, Kirin. Both your mother's parents and mine were mutants as well. Your mother will not like this. Your cousin Hisako is also a mutant the gene runs in our family . "

"I see." Kin said nodding. "So that's what I am. "

"now tell me the truth about your power, Kirin." Kin gave him a pensive look. "I do not like being lied to." Kin told his father the truth. "I see. " he studied his son. "Do you know what I do for a living , Kirin?"

"No, father." Kirin said, wiping his mouth. He was done. "I have often wondered."

"I am the Head of the Yakuza."

"Yakuza." Kin replied. "You are a mob boss?"

"You always were better with English." his father chuckled. "Yes , that is correct. It is also why I always push you so hard. You are my heir and you will one day take over for me."

"What if I don't want to, father?" Kin stared hard at the table. "What if I want to use my powers to help people?"

"Well, now that does cause a bit of a problem ." Taichi told his son. "How about a deal."

Kin looked up at his dad.

"Your cousin has gone missing." Taichi said, "as have other mutants in her area. They are heading this way from what I can find out. I will send two of my best men with you. If you rescue your cousin and find out what is going on in that area I will allow you this peace you want."

"I will leave now , father." Kin said, "But your men they are not mutant?"

"No they are not, but don't worry they will be able to keep up with you and help you. "

* * *

Kin stood outside his house. He hit his watch and his uniform appeared. It didn't have his gold and X's though. He lowered his goggles over his mask. His father chuckled.

"Hey, I like this outfit." he defended. "You two just try to keep up with me."

The two men were on motorcycles.

He tapped his goggles and got a lock on his Aunt's house. He took off in a burst of speed. The two men sped after him . Trailing behind him by just a bit. Apparently , his speed was just a bit faster he'd have to work on that. He pushed himself to his max. He could feel himself going faster and faster but the men kept up with him.

* * *

"LOOK OUT!"

The X-men and the Ichiki's jumped out of the way as Kin ran head long into the house trying to stop. He fell over moaning. The men had parked and were at his side trying to help him up.

"I'm fine." his nose healed. As he got to his feet. "I just gotta learn to stop coming out of Super speed like that. " He raised his goggles on to his cap. "Hi, Auntie, I'm Kirin. Call me Kin. Father has sent me to investigate Hisako's disappearance as well as the disappearance of all the other mutants in the area. "

"Hello." His aunt said, "You have mutated as well?"

"Yes, I have amazing control according to father. " Kin said, "I have a very unique power. Anyway , I would like you to tall me everything you can about what's going on around here."

He listened to everything while nodding. They were in the dinning room.

"Sounds like the U-men." Wolverine said.

"Wolverine!" Cyclops hissed. "It's nothing don't listen to him."

* * *

Gamer screamed and summoned his shield he wasn't ready for this! They were in some kind of lab and a monster was attacking them. It pounded his shield sending him into the wall.

"BOSS!" the two men, twins, yelled, running over to them. "BOSS!"

Gamer sat up.

"STORM!" he yelled, summoning a shield that would wrap around her skin like body armor and save her from being squeezed to death. "Ugh..." his feet slid back. This was hard. His hands were out as he tried to maintain it. "Do something!" he yelled. "I don't know how long I can maintain this!"

Cyclops loosed a blast freeing Storm who Beast caught. Gamer hit his knees. He held a hand out and sent a rod of metal straight through the monsters heart as Cyclops blasted again.

"Gamer , are you okay?" Cyclops asked, running over. They had now regrouped."You're an ace at shields aren't you? Kiddo?"

"it's my main power." one of the twins was pulling him up and steadying him. "Ugh..."

"Boss!" the second twin said, "Are you alright?"

"Just need to recover." Gamer said, "Take me to Storm." They took him over to her. He put a hand on her and it began glowing. Storm began coughing as she healed. "There."

"You can heal us?" Beast asked,

"Two ways." Gamer said, he touched his Goggles. "I've got an X-Gene reading from that direction. Two of them. One is Hisako I don't know the other." It was a lie he did. It was Emma Frost or White Queen. "That way, please."

His father's men did as requested. The X-men followed.

"So your Goggles can track other mutants?" Wolverine asked.

"They can do a lot more than that." He'd explained his Gaming Power to them. "I won them and got upgrades for them. " He hissed a bit as he stumbled.

"Do you need medical attention yourself?" Beast asked.

"Redundant ." Gamer told them. "I heal like Logan. I'm just really low on power right now and need to recharge."

* * *

they reached a room with two pods in them .

"This one is Hisako." he told them touching one. "She looks like the girl in the picture father showed me."

While the X-men talked to Emma he ate out of his inventory regaining his power. They were attacked moments later.

"Stay away from Hisako!" Gamer yelled, he summoned a shield around her to protect her and made one of the robots explode using his metal powers. He was soon tearing them apart with his Metal Powers. "AH!" He was suddenly following the others in running. "I really wish I could fly!" He turned one robot into spikes and sent them flying into the others to make them explode and repeating the process over and over again. He was suddenly hovering and moving . "Oh, yeah, I can hover I forgot."

"Boss!" One of the twins cried, they had somehow found guns that shot energy blasts. "Please look after yourself better."

"I told you I can heal!" he told them. "Look after yourselves. You can't heal !" Really his body guards were slowing him down. "Watch out!" the wall suddenly exploded they were all in shields except him and Logan both of which got hurt but healed. "Sorry, we heal and I need to save energy. "

"No problem kid." Wolverine said, "What do your goggles say?"

"Complete cyborg." he told them. "with a human brain!"

"Right." Wolverine jumped in claws drawn and began slashing. Storm flew into the air and began blasting it apart with Lightening. Beast was still fighting robots. Cyclops rotated between robots and the cyborg. White Queen and Hisako stood back , his fathers men fired at the robots. Gamer used his metal powers to throw the robot spikes at the cyborg. He was still hovering.

After they won, it was a hard battle on all of them. Gamer was able to lead them to all the other mutants being held in the place. He got a level up as soon as they walked out of the base they had been in.

"Cool a level up." he said, pulling up his stat screen . He poured his points into Wisdom. He then checked what he could learn. "I took **Healing Factor** last time and I have the same three choices. This time I'll take **Psi Control** I could really use it." he learned it. Then closed the screen . He then looked at the rewards he got for the missions he'd been doing. " Okay, rewards are **Energy Blasts, Shirikan Throw, Telepathy, and Escape.** Not a bad haul!"

Hisako was looking at him in shock.

"it's my mutant ability." he said , shrugging. "I'm a Gamer and it's my name."

"I see." she said, nodding. "My power is...well, I can't remember what it is."

"Really?" Gamer asked, he pulled his goggles back down. "You can summon an exo skeleton of energy around you. " he suddenly froze. " The cyborg is back!"

"What?" the X-men cried, "Where?"

"There!" he pointed, "It's targeting the bus! "

* * *

Hisako's armor triggered to protect the people on the bus. On the way back home Gamer's brain remembered that this was a Danger Room session and this had played out how Hisako had told him it had when her powers had triggered with key differences. Mainly him and his body guards. He met his father at his aunts. His brothers, mother, and sister were there as well.

"Being head of the Yakuza as I am does not mean I am all about violence ." Taichi told his son as they drank tea that night. " I try to do good and help people. " he looked at his son studying him. " I help people sure I still do some illegal things and can do evil if I want but I generally help people. You can turn the Yakuza into whatever you want when you inherit it but you will take over. "

"I want to go to New York and Train with the X-men." Kin told his father . He was in his normal clothes now. " Is that possible?"

"If you wish to do so that's fine." Taichi said.

Kin smiled brightly.


	7. Chapter 7

Kin sighed as he came out of the Danger Room. He rubbed his head. He was now 15 years old. His uniform was the same as how he'd won it six year previous. The six years filled his head. He had actually lived through them in the Danger Room. He hadn't leveled up since he was 9 though. Prof. X said he was blocking his powers. When he was 10 he'd lost control of his **Telepathy** and had killed someone . It had taken a toll on his psyche.

"any luck?"

He looked to see Logan standing there smoking as normal. He blushed and shook his head. Lately he could hardly ever talk to Logan and always blushed when he was around.

"Well, come on we've got a meeting upstairs and you need to attend." Logan lead the way to the elevator. He sniffed the air once they were closed in. Arousal hung thick. So Jean had been right. "it aint good news. Thought I'd prepare you."

Kin just nodded.

They walked to Xavier's office.

"Ah, Gamer." Xavier said, "Please sit down. I have some upsetting news." Kin sat. "It would appear that your mother was killed last night."

Kin found his voice.

"What?!" he cried out. He wasn't close with his mother but still. "Where?! How?!"

"Here in New York." Xavier replied, "I was told you were aware they were here."

"No , I wasn't ." he said, looking his teacher in the eye. "I knew father was here. I did not think he would bring my mother, brothers, and sister. "

"Why is that?" Xavier frowned. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"I would very much like to tell you." Kin sighed, "Maybe you could get me out of it." he ran fingers through his now shoulder length hair he was no longer in his uniform. "But...father would not be pleased... "

"Sometimes it's best we do what we feel is better for ourselves." Warren spoke. Kin looked at him. He had a kind smile on his face. "I know all about that, Kin. My father hate that I'm a mutant and for years I tried my best to be the son he wanted me to be but I couldn't. I discovered that I needed to start living for me and no one else. Now go on."

Kin stared at his lap his hands twisting themselves.

"Father is the head of the Yakuza ...er...mob...back home." Kin said, though New York was more of his home now. He hardly ever returned. "I am the eldest son. He expects me to take over for him. It is ...tradition..."

Xavier sighed, he'd wondered over and over but had not thought that that would be Kin's answer.

"How...How was Okaasan..."

"A mutant protest rally." Xavier said, " A Sentinel showed up. "

"I'm so sorry, sugar!" Rouge had burst in and was now hugging Kin. She'd finally learned to control her power turning it on and off when she wanted. But she dressed the same. "I'm so sorry. I was there I tried to save her but she wouldn't let meh!"

"Calm down , Rouge." Jean said, closing the door. "She wouldn't let any of us save her ."

"okaasan was not a mutant."

"No, a beam fell on her." Scott told him. "or more like through her. Healer was on scene with the group but your mother..."

"Okaasan hates...hated mutants." Kin said, "it is not your fault. What of my brothers?"

"Tomi is fine." Xavier said, "But it appears Toshi is missing. "

"WHAT?!" Kin was on his feet." Toshi is 9! He is ... I have to find my brother!"

With that he was in uniform and flying as fast as he could.

"Go after him." Xavier sighed, "Make sure he comes back okay. They boy is the same age that Kin was when he mutated. "

They all nodded and went after the young mutant.

* * *

"Please just hear me." Gamer said, to the man he was talking to . "I'm looking for a small Japanese born boy. Non-Mutant. No powers."

"Look if you out me."

"I will not!" Gamer cried, his accent breaking through. "Brother...he is my brother..." he cursed himself he always had trouble not reverting back to his native tongue when stressed. " He was at the rally yesterday when our mother was killed he was separated. He's only 9. Black hair , blue eyes... "

"Listen I'm sorry, X-Man but I aint seen your brother."

Gamer flew back into the sky activating his goggles. He never realized how many mutants and super heroes were in New York. Yeah, along the way he'd picked up an upgrade that let him track down anyone with powers or anyone registered in any database as a hero.

"It was close to the Tower." he mumbled . "The Rally."

He shot off towards Avenger Tower. What good were his powers if he couldn't find his own brother. Chaos is what he arrived to. A war was being fought and his brother was in the middle of it. He landed hard on the ground shocking every superhero and super-villain in New York that was fighting against an alien invasion. He suddenly had his brother in a shield and was glowing with pure white hot power.

 **Level up!**

 **God mode Unlocked!**

 **Your family is in trouble! Defend them to the death!**

He was suddenly in the air and his body was blasting out energy. Everyone that was fighting the aliens were suddenly in shield bubbles the aliens were exploding and dying as soon as the energy hit them. It was like an A-Bomb hit New York but only the Aliens died. When the smoke cleared Gamer was on his knees in front of Toshi covered in sweat and gasping for air.

 **God mode deactivated!**

"GAMER!"

The X-men came running toward him but everyone else stayed back. Wolverine got there first.

"Gamer." He knelt and made the teen look at him. "What was that?"

"I-I ...I unlocked my power again." Gamer responded. Everyone heard him. It was dead silent. "I was too busy looking to notice all of you converge in one area but when I got here and saw... I just..."

"Alright." Jean said, landing. "That's enough, he needs to get back to the school until he can recharge he's a sitting duck out here."

"and how do you expect us to do that?" Rouge asked.

"T-Toshi."

Gamer was shaking all over. Toshi walked over.

"Thank you, X-Man." He said brightly. "Do you know my big brother?"

Gamer smirked, Toshi's voice was so soft on the last part he doubted anyone could hear it.

"I am y-your big brother, baka."

"WOW!" Toshi cheered loudly. "YOU'RE SO COOL! X-MAN-SAMA!"

Gamer passed out.

* * *

When he woke up he was in an unfamiliar room.

 **Level up!**

 **You've reached Level 30!**

"30?" He moaned sitting up. "Since when do you talk? Wow, I've got a lot saved up if I reached 30." he rubbed his head. "Stats."

 **Kirin Itchiki**

 **Age: 15**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Name: Gamer**

 **Level: 30**

 **HP: 10,000/10,000**

 **MP: 80,000/80,000**

 **Str: 80**

 **Dex: 300**

 **Con: 1000**

 **Int: 600**

 **Wis: 599**

 **Luk: 150**

Kin whistled.

"Wow, so those are my real stats huh?" he stared at them. "not bad. My Luck doesn't seem to be holding out though. 5 points per level 28 levels 140 points to spend." He sighed sitting against the head board. He rubbed his head. "What should I do? I mean my strength is low compared to my other stats. But I have more stats then I should. Must be do to all the training I've been doing trying to unlock this. "

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

Kin jumped and blushed. He tucked his hair behind his ear absently but it just fell right back to where it was before.

"So you finally unlocked it huh?" Logan asked sitting on the edge of the bed. He watched Kin blush brighter. He grabbed the screen and moved it so he could see. The X-Men had experimented when they leveled up. Kin kept them on his team so they could see, and move the screen around. They even had inventories of their own while on the Team. "Level 30? After all that work you did. Sounds like a rip off. " Kin nodded pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. " Put it all in Luck you can never be too Lucky. Besides you've proven you can train everything else. "

Kin quickly took the advise and ended up with

 **Kirin Itchiki**

 **Age: 15**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Name: Gamer**

 **Level: 30**

 **HP: 10,000/10,000**

 **MP: 80,000/80,000**

 **Str: 80**

 **Dex: 300**

 **Con: 1000**

 **Int: 600**

 **Wis: 599**

 **Luk: 290  
**

"Now you've got built up points don't you? Skill points or Power Points or whatever?" Kin nodded. "Come on can't you talk to me?" Logan sighed, "We used to talk all the time."

"I-I miss that." Kin said, not meeting his eyes. "I really do."

"You're the one who stopped." Logan huffed. "Come on, hurry up with this. The others want to see you downstairs."

 **No Skill Points available. Skill points have been made into Power Points you can use these to enhance your powers or unlock the next branch on your current power trees.  
**

Kin looked at his skill list.

"Wow, I've mastered most of my powers!" Kin said, in awe.

"How is that a shock?" Logan chuckled, "It's been six years and you've hardly unlocked anything new."

"true." Kin nodded. He stared at the list. He touched his shield and a whole tree of shield related powers spread over the screen. "My life must have gone through an upgrade." Logan rolled his eyes. Gamer and IceMan were two of kind. "Oh, cool this one here." he picked one. "This will allow my reflective shield to surround my whole body. Oh, this one, I can make reflective shield on others. "

Logan watched Kin pick his new powers . He hadn't seen the boy this excited in a long time. He could see that Kin had grown up and he could acknowledge how he was suddenly feeling about the teen but he would not act on in! No! It was forbidden.

"Okay, done." Kin blushed again. Logan was really close. "L-Logan."

"Come on then." Logan said, standing, "We need to go down to the Danger Room."

"Okay."

* * *

Kin explained that he couldn't access **God Mode** anymore. It wasn't even on his stat sheet. He even showed them. In the end he got his training doubled and wasn't made an X-Man. He growled in frustration and followed Xavier to his office.

"You swore!" He cried, "You swore that when I unlocked my power again. I could be an X-Man!"

"I'm sorry, Gamer, but this new ability of yours is unknown and dangerous..."

"You let Jean be an X-Man she's an Omega and can't control her powers half the time!" Kin argued.

"The answer is no and if you continue to stand here whining about it it just goes to show that you are not mature enough to be an X-Man."

Kin left the office. Kin left school. The words hurt. They hurt bad. He'd never let anyone know how deeply Xavier's words had cut him.

He flew to where his father was staying and knocked on the balcony window. Toshi let him in.

"Nii-san!" Toshi and Tomi cheered. He landed and messed up their hair. Reaching in his inventory he took out hand held games for each of them. His sister was six now. He smiled at her and handed her a dolly. She grinned and ran off. "Nii-San , you make the coolest X-man!"

"I'm not an X-Man." he told them. "I didn't pass the test."

Their eyes got big.

"But , Nii-san you're the smartest." He sat on the floor knees to his chest and smiled softly at them.

"I wasn't good enough." He shrugged. "How'd you guys like it if I came home for awhile?"

Cheers met his words.

"Toshi, Tomi , I would like a word with your brother." Taishi said, "Go play with Ami." They ran off. "Not good enough? "

"Xavier more or less said he doesn't think I'm good enough to be an X-Man." Kin replied, "I'll be going home with you. I'll...I'll take my rightful spot."

Taishi smirked.

"It's about time." he said, "I've let you play superhero for far too long."

"yes, father." He said , staring into space. "Thank you."

Taishi nodded and left Kin alone to stew in his own thoughts.

* * *

"Kirin-Nii." Kin woke and turned his head. He was on jet. His sister Ami was looking at him with big blue eyes. "It's talking asking for Kirin-Nii."

"Kin!" A screen was in front of him.

"Cyk?" he asked touching the icon. He and Scott were suddenly looking at each other. "What's up, Cyk? I was sleeping."

"Wait since when can we do this?" Scott asked, "never mind that! Is it true you're running back to Japan?"

"I'm not running any where." Kin stated. , "I'm going home. If you're going to try and talk me out of it you're too late. We're half way across the ocean. "

"What the heck?" Scott asked, " What made you run off?"

"Ask Prof. " Kin said, he was despondent like he had been for days now.

"What?" Scott sighed, "I don't understand, Kin, everything was set up..."

"I failed."

"You didn't even..."

"I failed." Kin repeated. "He failed me. Now please stop calling ."

He hung up and closed the screen.

"Kirin-Nii?" He looked at Ami. She tilted her head to the side."Kin-Nii. Kin-Nii." she decided with a firm nod and skipped off.

Kin sighed and closed his eyes waiting for the next call he knew he was going to get. By the time they reached home it seemed like every X-Men he'd ever met had called him.

* * *

He looked around his old room. It really hadn't changed. A bigger newer futon but everything else was the same. It looked like it had just been cleaned. He sighed and went to take a shower and change for bed. He then fell into his futon. Despite sleeping so much over the last few days he was exhausted. He put up a new **Reflective Shield Bubble** to train it like he had trained his first one. He fell asleep.

"Kirin-Sama?" a maid opened the door to see the shield and her sleeping Master. "Kirin-Sama." She approached. Suddenly, she was on the ground.

Kin sat up lowering his shield.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Kirin-Sama." she said, bowing her head to the floor. "it is time for dinner, Kirin-Sama."

"I'm not hungry. " he said, "and don't bother me again."

She bowed her way out of the room. He sighed and lay back down summoning the same shield. It felt like the only X-Men he hadn't heard from was Logan.

* * *

Kin cursed his 290 luck. It must be all bad! Here he was in school. In the class he should have been in if he hadn't gone to Xavier's.

"Itchiki-Kun?" He looked to see a girl with rather large breasts come to stand in front of him. "You're Itchiki-Kun? "

He looked above her head.

 **Midori Yoshida**

He remembered her.

"Yoshida-san." He said, "How have you been."

"It's really Itchiki-Kun!" she beamed sitting in front of him and turning to face him. "I heard you went America."

"Which is why you are speaking English." he stated. "You're very good at it." She blushed and beamed, "Yes, I went to the school for the Gifted."

"If you're so Gifted why are you back, Teme?"

He looked to see a male frowning at him eyes blazing

 **Ryu Tomoyoshi**

"I am back to spend time with my family, dobe." he replied, "you are still the dobe aren't you, Tomoyoshi-san?"

That got the others chuckling and snickering. It was free period.

"What's with the goggles, Teme?"

'Did i not take them off?' Kin reached up and felt them in shock though he showed nothing. They suddenly began beeping there was a mutant in the area. He lowered them. He had his own portable Cerebro in them. The teacher walked into the room and instantly had a scan. 'SUNFIRE!'

"Itchiki-san is there something you wish to share with the class?" It was in Japanese. Guess he'd be switching over .

"No sir. " He said, Japanese was so foreign to him after all this time. He hit the side of his goggles and put them back where they'd been. "Sorry , sir."

"I am Yoshida Shiro." he told them, "I will be your History teacher for this year."

* * *

 **Observe**

 **Shiro Yoshida**

 **Level: ?**

 **HP:?**

 **MP:?**

 **Shiro Yoshida is known as Sunfire among the X-Men and some government organizations.**

 **Feelings: Confused, Worried.**

 **Current: Sunfire is confused on why Gamer is currently sitting in his class and worried that something might be wrong at the X-Mansion because of it.**

Kin stared hard at his desk. Great how could he forget Sunfire lived here in Japan? Why did his Luck have to be so bad when it was so high. What constituted as Good Luck in his life?

He was thankful he muted the screens to everyone who was not on his team because a screen popped up.

 **Good Luck is scored 500 or higher.**

'Kuso!' he hissed. He felt something hit his head and looked up. Shiro was staring down at him while not missing a beat in his lecture. He'd hit him with the workbook he was reading from. 'kuso! Sunfire's on my Team.' Kin gave a slight nod and closed the screen. Shiro walked away. 'I need higher luck! But short of leveling up or gambling I don't know what to do.'

Finally school was over. He walked out of the gates.

"Itchiki-Kun!" It was Midori Yoshida. She began walking beside him. "Itchiki-Kun, may I talk to you?" he nodded, Shiro was just ahead probably waiting to do the same so he stopped and so did she. "Well, it's just I have this friend. A guy. Whose..." she sighed, "Remember that day you left? " He nodded, "Well, he's showing..."

"He's mutated?" Kin said, deciding to throw her a bone. "He's manifested powers that other people don't have like me and my shields?"

"Right." she said, clapping her hands in front of her.

'She reminds me of Yuiko from Loveless, dye her hair give her ears and a short tail. '

"He's been hiding in his house since it happened. He wont come outside."

Kin lowered his goggles and activated them.

"Kuso, there are this many mutants in this area." He sighed, "Track, just mutated mutants." His goggles narrowed the search. "Huh, three new ones in this area."

"Itchiki-Kun?"

"is your friend about seven blocks over, second floor of a run down looking building?"

"Hai!" Midori said, clapping her hands again and bouncing. He raised his goggles up.

"He's defiantly mutated." he stated, "It's a mutation I've seen before. Was he always obsessed with fire."

Shiro smirked to himself. That was not why he got his powers if that's what the boy thought.

"Hai!" Midori said, again. "Oh, yes all the time...Itchiki-Kun, it's beeping again."

"Kuso!" he cursed. "mutant hunters here? Since when. Stay here, Yoshida-San."

He ran looked around and cursed he couldn't expose himself. He ran off when he got to an empty ally he activated **Super Speed** his **Speed Burst** had upgraded. He also changed in to his uniform.

He needn't have bothered. The guy had taken care of them himself.

"Wait!" he called to the teen with fire in his hands. "I'm Gamer! I'm a Mutant too."

"So!" The guy spat.

"I want to help." Gamer said, "you're confused, why you? Why were you given this power you can't control? That's how you feel right? You're angry. You can't control it no matter how hard you try, right?" He had the guys attention and the attention of everyone else in the area. "Let me prove I am like you." He held his hand out and **Reflective Shields** appeared around groups of people. Sunfire landed and Midori arrived. A shield was around her in a second. "See ? I created those. I can do a lot more than that. "

"You can control it!"

"Because I learned how!" Gamer called. "I went some place and they taught me how to control it. If you want I can call them for you! " the guy was loosing control again. "No! Listen! Even if you do attack you'll only hurt yourself! These shields they reflect attacks back at the user. I do not want to hurt you but if it is the only way then I will!"

Sunfire was impressed. This kid was doing a great job so far. He was prime X-Man material so why wasn't he with the X-men?

He had to step in and calm the boy because Midori just had to get involved. He was now flying with the boy while Midori had a slight panic attack about flying with Gamer. He looked to the side and saw her blushing trying to keep her skirt from flying up.


	8. Chapter 8

Gamer landed next to Sunfire and set Midori down he'd been carrying her bridal style.

"My father is going to be so pissed that I just got involved in that." Gamer sighed.

"If you do not wish to see the X-Men, then take the girl and go." Sunfire said. "I will not pretend I know what is going on between you and them and I will not get involved unless asked but they are already on their way here. I called them as soon as you said, Mutant Hunters."

"Thanks , Sunfire." Gamer bowed "Come on, Yoshida-San."

She whimpered but wrapped her arms around his neck as she was picked up. They were soon air borne again.

"I live alone." She called to him. "An apartment on the edge of town towards where you live. You can change back there." Gamer nodded, and flew toward his own house. Her place thankfully had an ally window that he used his Telekinesis to unlock and fly in. He set her down and hit a button on his watch returning to his school uniform. "My mother died last year." Midori said leading him out of her room, she blushing, and into the main room. "Let me make you some tea. " she went to the attached kitchen after putting her shoes at the door. He added his shoes then sat at the table on his knees. " I didn't wish to return to the family compound so they set me up here."

"Is Yoshida-Sensei related to you?" Kin asked, when she returned with tea. She sat across from him. They both turned their cups three times before drinking.

"Yes," she nodded, "He's from the main branch of the family. Well so am I. His sister Leyu Yoshida is my mother. I haven't mutated yet but my mother seems rather happy about that. "

"I could scan you." Midori blushed, "My goggles." Kin replied, "I can scan you for a mutant gene and see if it's dormant or just waiting."

"really?" She asked, "Is that part of your powers?"

"No, it's just a really cool piece of equipment." Kin shrugged,

Someone was knocking on the door. Midori quickly excused herself to answer. Some men in suits answered.

"Lady Midori what are you doing a lone with a boy?" One demanded when Kin stood. "The Itchiki heir none the less. "

"Oh, Itchiki-Kun saved me earlier today and I was giving him tea before he headed home." Midori replied, "I forgot we had a match making meeting. "

"I'll leave first then." Kin said, bowing to her . "I thank you for the tea, Yoshida-San."

She bowed back.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Taichi demanded as soon as Kin entered the main room of the house.

"Turn on the news." Kin replied, his brothers and sister looked at him. "Local."

Taichi frowned then frowned harder when he saw his son trying to talk down another mutant with Sunfire at his back.

"YOU KNOW SUNFIRE!" his brothers were suddenly looking at him with amazed eyes.

"Do you know Sunpyre?" Ami asked.

"We haven't meant no." He told the little girl. "I met Sunfire at my old school. He taught Japanese Culture for awhile before coming back here. I'm going to change."

He was forced to wear a black kimono and tie his hair back. He cursed his father and his damn luck he was being forced to attend a match making meeting probably with Yoshida-San. This is what he got for not being able to see into the future. He hadn't picked that ability. Sure enough when he returned to the dinning hall it was to sit across from Midori.

"You got involved with a local mutant." Taichi said, calmly.

"I got involved because Yoshida-San asked me to." Kin replied, Midori blushed as her Mother looked at her. "I apologize for being informal." he said suddenly. He pulled out a Comic. "May I have your autograph?!"

Midori went into a giggle fit.

Leyu Yoshida sighed and signed a copy of comic that her in it. He quickly returned it to his inventory.

"So you are Gamer." She said, he nodded, "My brother speaks highly of your abilities."

"Yoshida-Sensei is too kind." Kin returned, modestly. "Really he is. "

"Really?" Leyu said, "I have spoken to a few of our mutual friends did you not just save New York from an alien invasion all on your own."

Midori was amazed of course.

"Yes, I did." Kin said, turning his cup three times before taking a drink. "But I will be truthful with you I have no idea how I accessed that power and have not been able to access it since. "

His goggles began beeping.

"Kirin!" His father scolded.

Kin pulled them up from around his neck and hit the side.

"Yoshida-Sensei is here." He told one of the servants as he tucked his goggles away again. "Please go let him in."

The servant bowed and quickly did as told. He looked back at those from the Yoshida clan.

"My goggles allow me to track mutants. Yoshida-Sensei is one I like to keep track of because he is my childhood hero."

Leyu made a laugh a cough but Midori dissolved into giggles.

"Though to be honest I keep a constant track on all of 'our mutual friends' equally."

Shiro Yoshida was shown in as head of the family.

"I'm sorry I'm late." he spoke, taking his seat on the other side of Midori. " I had a small problem to attend to."

"Yes, I saw the news." Taichi drawled, "Thank you for looking after Kirin."

"His shield was a bit more dangerous than he thought it would be." Kin actually blushed a bit. Getting caught in a supernova of fire because it kept reflecting off of his shields was such a rookie mistake but it had happened. Luckily he'd been able to summon a normal shield around him and Midori to protect them while Sunfire had delt with the problem. " He was doing well talking the mutant down until Midori got involved."

She went crimson and promptly apologized for dragging Kin into the situation.

After that the meeting turned toward normal matchmaking talk it was decided, because neither teen had a say, that Midori and Kin would marry.

* * *

'WHAT?' Kin flinched as the thoughts hit him 'NO! I CAN'T MARRY ITCHIKI-KUN! I'M IN LOVE WITH...'

"Yoshida-San, I am begging you control your thoughts!" He growled holding his head. She eeped and focused on quieting her thoughts. It was amazing that she knew how but Kin was thankful. He rubbed his head. "Thank you. I did not mean to pry but it happens every now and then when someone is distressed, or excited or just thinking rather loudly. Otherwise I assure you I can control that aspect of my power and block the thoughts out. "

"I'm sorry." Midori apologized again. She bowed. He bowed back.

They left.

"She's in love with someone else." He told his father. "Why does it have to be me?"

"The Yoshida clan is very strong." Taichi told his son. "And you son, are you in love with someone else as well?"

"Yes." Kin stated , standing, "But that does not matter the feelings are not mutual and I will probably not be returning to New York. I will do my duty as Heir of this family but I will not like it."

He left his father's men and his uncles, on his father's side, shocked by his words as he left the room to go change. His father however looked thoughtful.

* * *

School. How he hated school.

He wasn't even there and he knew it was going to be a bad day. He'd waken to a call from Hisako she'd just chatted with him nothing else but from that point on he'd had a feeling that things were going to go down hill.

A screen popped up as soon as he hit the classroom. Luckily, it was empty except for Shiro and Midori. He unmuted it and answered.

"Cyk, "

"Hey, Gamer." Cyclops said, "I need to ask you a favor."

"What's up?" Kin asked, moving to sit in his seat, he sat his bag, which he used so no one saw him pulling things out of thin air, on his desk. "I'm not..."

"No, no." Cyclops said, "We're forming an X-Men team there in Japan. They'll take care of the whole area. I want you to join up. " Kin didn't reply. "I know it's not the main team but I figure you can work your way up and prove to Prof. X you have what it takes to be an X-Men."

"You don't need to convince me." Kin said, Cyclops smiled, "I'll do it. "

"I knew you would."

"Whose in charge?"

"Yeah, about that." Cyclops said, rubbing the back of his head, "We were trying to get native mutants in the area but it seems that we only have four that even qualify so Wolverine's been sent in to lead the team. He knows Japan better than the rest of us. " Kin's heart began pounding roughly in his chest. " Armor is also being assigned to this team, Sunfire and Sunpyre have agreed to join as well..."

"Please excuse me I need to have a fan moment." Kin said, and promptly freaked out in his head for about ten minuets. "Okay, I'm over it. When's the first team meeting because I'll warn you now my father is awfully strict and won't like this one bit."

"You'll have to call Wolverine on that one. " Cyclops said , there was suddenly an explosion behind him. "I have to go, mutant shooting gamma beams around is on a rampage. Call Wolverine. "

The call ended.

"Wait! Cyk!" Kin hit the window over and over again with his finger trying to reconnect the call. "CYK!" he sighed and muted the screens again before dismissing it. "Kuso."

"Wow!" Midori said, with shinning eyes. "That's a cool way to get a call."

"How does he expect five mutants to protect all of Japan?" Kin wondered, pulling toast from his inventory and gnawing on it. "two have the same powers. Cyk always told me it's good to have a mix of powers on the team."

"Well, you learned your lessons well." Shiro chuckled, Kin blinked, then cursed again. "It is true that variety is a good thing when putting together a team, Itchiki-san but Logan seems to think we'll do fine."

"Why's that?"

"We have a trump card." Shiro replied,

"What me?"

Shiro nodded,

"He said you are a 'Jack of all Trades' ."

"Well, that's certainly true." Kin nodded, "But I tend to be more defensive in battle I help support and hardly ever attack. "

"Ah, but you can attack."

"and ... what if that happens again?" Kin asked, depressed, "It's why Xavier wouldn't let me join the main team. THAT."

"You are referring to the display of power in New York?" Shiro wondered. Kin nodded, "Well, if THAT happens again, we will deal with it. From what I hear it was powerful but only killed the enemy . You controlled it whether you think so or not. You didn't destroy any building only the aliens."

Kin nodded and received a pat on his head, the class slowly began filtering in as he walked toward the board.

* * *

Kin couldn't believe this was happening. He was sitting at another Match Meeting two days later when his screen popped up signaling a call. The same screen popped up in front of Shiro and Leyu.

"Calling all Japanese X-Men, " Wolverine's voice said, "We have trouble suit up and head in."

"Kirin."

"You didn't tell him?" Shiro asked, as he stood with Leyu. "Make sure Midori gets home."He told the men with them they nodded, "are you coming?"

"I'm coming." Kin stood, "just doing the fan moment again. " He shrugged and Midori giggled into her hand. "I'll be back as soon as can, father. " he bowed and ran after Shiro and Leyu. Everyone watched him his watch and become Gamer. He lowered his goggles. "I've got a lock on Wolvie and Armor. Follow me."

All three were airborn and flying as fast as they could. Well the other two were. Gamer was pacing himself so that they could keep up. They arrived to see Armor and Wolvie face to face with a mutant that was shooting bones out of her body.

Shields shot around them in seconds.

"Good to see you!" Armor called as they landed. Her armor finally activated. "I was so busy dodging I couldn't get it on."

Wolverine growled.

"Didn't know if you'd show." Gamer gave a strained smile . "Okay, what can you tell me?"

Gamer hit his goggles while the others tried to get in to stop the girl or protect the crowd. He got a full scan.

"She can't control it!" He called, "We have to knock her out!"

"We can't even get close." Firepyre called back. "How do you suggest..."

"Like this!"

Gamer was suddenly spinning around holding Wolvie with his metal powers he threw Wolvie at the girl and they both crashed into the building. Wolvie moving to take the full hit and a shield protecting the girl.

"That'll work. " Armor said, blinking. "Fast ball special?"

"Yeah." He landed, "I saw Colossus and Wolvie practicing and figured both you and I could do the same. "

"Never thought about it."

Wolverine was coming out of the wall now carrying the girl in his arms. She was out cold but unhurt. Gamer lowered the shield.

Thinking on a whim and as one Firepyre scooped up Armor while Sunfire took the girl and Gamer used his metal power on Logan they all flew away with news crews yelling after them. They ended up at a base located a good distance from Gamer's own home.

"You know technically we are on Itchiki property. " He said as they went in. "Though I have to admit 15 years and I didn't know this place was here."

Armor hugged him he smiled and hugged her back.

"You did a good job." Logan said pulling off his mask. "You assessed the situation and threw me into the line of fire. "

"Yeah, sorry." Gamer said, sitting down at the table, "It was the first solution that popped into my head. "

"It was the right one." Sunfire stated, "You and Logan are the only ones that heal, the only one's that could knock her out with out getting too injured and having to be out of commission. "

"Actually, I could have thrown any of you." Gamer said, "I can heal you." He shrugged and walked to the girl laying on the floor, her palms were bleeding from using her power so much as were other parts of her body. He knelt and touched her shoulder. A glow came from his hand and the girl woke to see her wounds healing. "Hello, I'm Gamer, these are my friends, Sunfire, Firepyre, Armor and our leader Wolverine. " he'd put his mask back on though just about everyone in the world knew his identity by now. "We're X-Men. Sorry about earlier we had to stop you. We'd like to help you though."

"Thank you, X-Men-Sama's." she sat up and got to her knees then bowed.

Gamer let the others handle it from there he wanted to see how the experts did it but he also wanted to be close to Wolverine. He sat next to the man like he was his protege and watched and listened. He learned a lot from just sitting there.

The girl was to stay until they could get the Japanese Academy up and running. Emma was coming to be Headmistress and the sixth X-Man. Hisako was thrilled.

* * *

Kin sighed, he didn't want to go home.

"What's wrong?" Logan grunted from where he lay on the floor arms behind his head smoking. Kin had followed him to his room when Shiro and Leyu had left and Hisako had taken the girl to show her around and get her settled. "Why didn't you go home?"

"I don't really want to." Kin said, sitting on his knees hands in his lap across the room from Logan. "Father is going to be really mad. He thought I had gotten away from this 'Playing Hero' he was there when you sent out the call. "

"You all arrived at the same time were you all together?"

"Leyu has a daughter my age." Kin said, "I'm to marry her." Logan flinched but Kin didn't notice. "She's in love with someone." Kin stared hard at his knees and pulled his hands into fists on his legs bunching up the Kimono he was wearing. "and so am I."

Logan's heart raced at those words. He told it to shut the fuck up.

"If it gets bad come here." Logan said, " Not really much space but you and I can share this room while Armor and the girl share the other. The third is for the brother and sister. When the Academy is ready you can move in there."

"Thanks, Logan. " he stood. "I guess I should go."

With that he flew home. When he entered he knew he was right his father was not pleased with him. He could sense the anger and rage. He quickly went to his room to pack the few things he'd let spread out and his futon he had just finished when his father came in.

* * *

It was late at night two weeks later when Logan woke smelling blood. He quickly ran to the door downstairs and jerked it open. Kin fell into his arms a sobbing mess. He hadn't healed or he was just too hurt and had too much to heal. He picked Kin up and had to calm himself from going into a berserker rage.

"We're going to a school now!" Logan ordered his X-Men. He motioned to Ken who was still crying in Hisako's arms. "His father did this to him from what I can tell. Him and others. "

"I will get the van." Shiro said, watching his favorite student. "I did wonder why I had not seen him in two weeks. I tried to call."

"As did I." Leyu said, "Midori is frantic. She keeps saying that she can sense that he's in trouble. She somehow got his cell number and has been calling it like clock work. "

As if to prove her point they all heard ringing.

"Gamer's Inventory!" Hisako said, and was surprised when it opened and she was able to get the phone before it closed. "Moshi Moshi." she listened to the frantic girl on the other end. "I am his cousin. Hisako Itchiki. He is with us you needn't worry he is fine now. Your mother will bring you to see him soon, I promise." She calmed the girl down and hung up now if she could only calm her cousin down. "I think we need Emma. Or Jean."

They were soon on the way toward where the new school would be. Kin had cried himself out but would not let go of Hisako.


End file.
